Nueva Vida
by rusa-ranmayakane-zk
Summary: FINAL! la pelea que todos queria Akane vs Shampoo y Kodachi... CAP. 23 ARRIBA! AVISO IMPORTANTE
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta historia salio de mi imaginacion. los personajes no son mios pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_NUEVA VIDA_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

Había pasado un mes desde la "boda fallida". Todo seguía normal si se le puede decir así.

Kasumi con su sonrisa, Nabiki con sus chantajes, Soun y Genma con sus partidas de shogi pensando en algún plan para unir sus escuelas, Happosai con sus robos de ropa interior, la señora Nodoka amenazando a su esposo e hijo al primer intento de desentenderse con su katana, Ranma con sus prometidas, Ukyo con su restaurante, Ryoga siempre perdido (cada tanto aparecía P-chan), Kodachi con sus locuras y su risa sicótica, Kuno con sus intentos de poemas a la chica pelirroja, Mouse detrás de Shampoo, ella persiguiendo a Ranma para que pruebe sus comidas(hechizadas), Cologne haciendo apariciones…etc...

Lo que cortaba con esta normalidad eran las pesadillas de Akane. En ellas se mostraban a una mujer peleando con un hombre en igualdad de condiciones. La lucha era dura golpe contra golpe, patada contra patada, defensa ataque, ataque defensa, ellos discutían pero Akane no lograba escuchar porque. Siempre despertaba en el mismo momento cuando el hombre estaba por derrotar a la mujer que yacía en el suelo mal herida. No sabia el porque de sus sueños pero tenia un presentimiento de que no eran solo simples sueños había algo mas en todo eso. No sabia bien porque eran tan frecuentas, si bien antes del monte Fénix los tenia cada cierto tiempo, ahora se hacían presentes cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Sábado a la mañana.

Akane: que bien me siento cuando corro. Es como si todas las personas no existieran y solo estuviera yo en el mundo. Que tranquilidad, que paz.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos la condujeron al cementerio donde se encontraba su madre.

Akane: mmmm como llegue aquí? Creo que no importa mejor voy a verla.

Una vez allí se sentó en el césped y comenzó a relatarle a su madre lo que había ocurrido en su vida desde la última vez que estuvo con ella. Le contó de sus aventuras, sus múltiples secuestros, de sus hermanas y su padre, de sus sentimientos hacia cierto chico de ojos azules y trenza negra (si ya los había aceptado como también el hecho de que no era correspondida). Esto quedo demostrado el día de su supuesta boda cuando prefirió la cura a su maldición. Siempre supo lo importante que era para el, pero pensó que lo que había hecho por ella cuando la creyó muerta y lo que escucho o creyó escuchar, le demostraban que la quería. Pero no. Simplemente la cambio por su cura. En ese momento decidió olvidarse de el aunque no seria fácil, pero como toda una Tendo que era, lo haría así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera lo olvidaría. Con eso en mente salio del cementerio dispuesta a cumplir con la promesa hecha a su madre.

Caminaba por la calle, distraída en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que era observada. Se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba pero no vio a nadie.

Akane: que extraño hubiera jurado que alguien me seguía. Debe ser mi imaginación.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el Dojo. Estaba ya a unas cuadras y sintió un pinchazo en la nuca. Quiso darse vuelta para ver a quien se lo había arrojado pero no pudo, cayo al piso inconciente.

Continuara...

* * *

BIEN ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTA HISTORIA. SIEMPRE PENSE PORQUE LOS HOMBRES PODIAN TENER A TODAS LAS QUE QUISIERAN DETRAS DE ELLOS Y UNA NO PODRIA QUEJARSE EN ESTE CASO ES AL REVES. YA VERAN LO QUE LE TOCA PASAR A RANMA POR MUJERIEGO. ESTA ES MI PEQUEÑA REVANCHA EN FAVOR DE AKANE. ELLA NO MERECE SER TAN HUMILLADA. LOS QUE ESTEN DE ACUERDO CONMIGO SIGUAN LE YENDO QUE NO SE DEFRAUDARAN.

BUENO SIN MAS ESPERO ALGUN REVIEWS BUENO O MALO, Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA SERA BIENVENIDA SINO NO HAY PROBLEMA. GRACIAS POR LEER...

RUSA-RAMNAYAKANE...


	2. Chapter 2

******NUEVA VIDA**

****Capitulo 2

Se despertó en una cama que no conocia, quiso levantarse pero los mareos se hicieron presentes y se tuvo que acostar. En ese momento apareció un joven mas o menos de la misma edad de ella (aunque en el anime pasan como 3 navidades siempre tienen 16 años yo sigo con esa edad). Tenia el cabello negro largo despeinado por los hombros, los ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, nariz recta, labios rojos carnosos y sensuales, cuello ancho, brazos fuertes y musculosos que se dejaban ver por la musculosa blanca que llevaba, lo acompañaba con un pantalón negro chino y zapatillas negras.

Chico: veo que despertaste.

Akane: si hace un momento, disculpa me podrías decir en donde estoy?

Chico: si estas en mi casa

Akane: como llegue aquí? Que fue lo que me paso?

Chico: yo te traje te encontré en la calle desmayada de esto ya hace 5 meses.

Akane: que? 5 meses? Como?

Chico: si al parecer te atacaron con una fuerte dosis de alguna poción en un dardo y te hicieron dormir por todo este tiempo.

Akane: y que poción era esa?

Chico: no lo se. En el dardo que te saque no quedo ningún rastro. Esperaba que pudieras recordar algo.

Akane: pues la verdad no me acuerdo de nada. Solo se que venia del cementerio y nada mas.

Chico: y hay algo de tu vida que recuerdas?

Akane: no recuerdo, es como si tuviera la mente en blanco. Pero hay algo que si recuerdo.

Chico: que es?

Akane: una promesa.

Chico: cual es? si se puede saber.

Akane: le hice esta promesa a mi mama en ese cementerio al que fui y le conté que olvidaría a alguien aunque fuera lo ultimo q hiciera. Pero no recuerdo quien era esa persona.

Chico: te debe haber hecho mucho daño como para que pensaras así.

Akane: supongo. Oye no me has dicho como te llamas.

Chico: si es cierto, soy Lu-ten.

Akane: hola Lu-ten, te diría mi nombre pero no lo se jajája

Lu-ten: jajája OK que tal si piensas uno

Akane: tienes razón. En donde estamos. Digo se que esta es tu casa pero en que lugar.

Lu-ten: estamos en las colinas de Nan ling cerca de la ciudad de Shi jiang.(China)

Akane: y tú me encontraste aquí?

Lu-ten: no. Te encontré en Japón en la ciudad de Nerima.

Akane: como fue que estabas allí?

Lu-ten: fui de visita a ver a mis padres que viven ahí y te encontré en la calle. Te lleve a su casa. Como no despertabas te traje aquí ya que mis padres no te podían cuidar por que son ancianos.

Akane: gracias por cuidar de mi.

Lu-ten: no te preocupes. Supongo que tienes hambre.

Akane: si claro.

Lu-ten: entonces voy a preparar algo para comer.

Akane: OK ahora voy.

Lu-ten dejo la habitación y Akane se quedo allí tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había ocurrido. Se sentía preocupada por no recordar nada de su vida anterior, pero algo le decía que era lo mejor. Ahora debía reponer fuerzas y ayudar a Lu-ten en agradecimiento por sus cuidados. Era atractivo y amable. En su estomago revoloteaban mariposas al recordar su mirada tan penetrante. No se quería sentir así, no sabía si tenía novia o querría a alguien. Se golpeo mentalmente por pensar de esa manera. Tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

continuara...

* * *

ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

**SAKURASAKURITA**: gracias por tu reviews, espero q te guste este cap. ahora es el tiempo de una pequeña venganza, gracias por avisarme de los anonimos no me habia dado cuenta.. ahora ya lo habilite...

**SIHAYA19**: espero que te guste este cap. gracias por tu reviews. voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

**ICHELCHAN2124**: me alegro q te guste espero q este cap tambien...

GRACIAS POR LOR REVIEWS Y SIGUANLOS DEJANDO ASI SE SI CONTINUO CON LAS HISTORIA POR QUE DEPENDE DE USTEDES...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	3. Chapter 3

**Nueva vida.**

**capitulo3**

Camino por el pasillo hasta que llego a la cocina. Ahí lo vio abrazando a una chica muy bonita tenia el cabello castaño, ojos marrones, nariz pequeña, y labios finos y delicados, tendría también la misma edad que ellos. La ira y los celos crecían. Cuando la chica la vio corrió y la abrazo.

Chica: hola, veo que ya esta mejor, que alegría! Soy Tai-lee.

Akane: hola Tai-lee, yo no se mi nombre.

Tai-lee: eso no es problema, inventamos uno y listo

Akane: bueno.( que ganas tengo de mandarla a volar pero es tan dulce que no puedo).

Lu-ten: veo que se hicieron amigas.

Tai-lee: si hermano, me cae muy bien. Su aura es de color…. Lo que me dice que es una buena chica.

Akane: tu ves las auras de las personas? (hermano, wow que alivio)

Tai-lee: sip. Así se en quienes puedo confiar y en quienes no.

Akane: wow quisiera poder hacer eso.

Tai-lee: si quieres yo te enseño.

Akane: me enseñarías?

Tai-lee: si claro, pero mañana hoy tienes que descansar. Te parece bien?

Akane: si seguro mañana empezamos.

Lu-ten: como que yo sobro en la conversación no?

Tai-lee: no seas celoso hermano, tú también puedes ser maestro de ella.

Lu-ten: (sonrojado) no creo que le gusten las artes marciales.

Akane: artes marciales, algo me dice que las practicaba.

Lu-ten: en serio?

Tai-lee: no te dije que esta chica era especial. Bueno vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

De esta manera charlando de todo y nada cenaron. Reían de las ocurrencias de Tai-lee que cada tanto los hacia sonrojar a los dos diciendo lo buena pareja que hacían y lo lindo que se veían juntos. Al otro día, despertaron temprano. Tai-lee la dejo ropa a Mei (nombre que le pusieron a Akane ayer) para que se cambiara. Consistía en una camisa china blanca con bordes dorados y pantalón hasta las rodillas del mismo color. Era perfecto porque era verano y hacia calor desde temprano en la mañana. Se vistió, peino su cabello (ahora lo tenia mas largo por los hombros) y salio a desayunar. Ahí lo vio tan lindo con una camisa china negra con bordes azules y el pantalón igual. De espalda se le veía tan masculino que se sonrojo con solo verlo. Tai-lee observo a Mei que miraba embobada a su hermano y se le acerco.

Tai-lee: es lindo no?

Mei: (asustada por ser descubierta) mmmm eso creo.

Tai-lee: no tiene novia y se que tu le gustas.

Mei: que? el te lo dijo?

Tai-lee: no hace falta lo conozco bien es mi hermano después de todo.

Lu-ten: ey que hacen ahí charlando porque no me ayudan?

Tai-lee: ya vamos, le contaba a Mei que no la iba a poder entrenar porque me llamaron y tengo que salir. (Mintió para dejarlos solos)

Lu-ten: pero si ayer dijiste que la podías entrenar hoy.

Tai-lee: sip. Pero ahora no puedo, quizás en la tarde.

continuara...

* * *

AQUI VA OTRO CAPITULO GRACIAX POR SUS COMENTARIOS A TSUKIRE Y SAKURASAKURITA, ESTRE OTROS...

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	4. Chapter 4

**Nueva vida.**

**Capitulo 4**

Dojo tendo 5 meses atrás (día de la desaparición)

Ranma había terminado de entrenar en el dojo y va a desayunar con la familia. Al entrar ve a todos menos a Akane. Es raro siempre la esperan después de correr.

Kasumi: Ranma has visto a Akane?

Ranma: no, desde anoche que no la veo, porque?

Kasumi: es que hoy salio temprano a correr y todavía no volvió.

Nabiki: debe estar con Yuca o Sayuri.

Kasumi: tienes razón. Voy a llamarlas por teléfono.

Momentos después

Nodoka: que paso kasumi? Estaba con ellas?

Kasumi: no tía. Dicen que desde la escuela que no la ven y que no arreglaron nada para el fin de semana porque tenían un examen e iban a estudiar.

Soun: esto si que es raro. RANMAAAAAAAA!(Con cara de dragón gigante)

Ranma: ssssiii?

Soun: busca a mi hijita.

Ranma: yo? Porque? Seguro que anda por ahí dando vueltas.( estaba preocupado pero no lo iba a demostrar)

Nodoka: hijo es tu responsabilidad como su prometido (sacando su katana)

Ranma: si mama ahora voy a buscarla. (Resignado y amenazado)

Soun: vio Saotome, pronto tendremos boda muaaaaaaaaaa (llorando a mares)

Genma- panda: "si tendo, ese es mi hijo"(cartel).

Ranma salio corriendo por los techos enojado porque no lo dejaron terminar su desayuno y encima tenía que buscar a Akane "estupida marimacho donde se habrá metido. Bien sino esta ni con Yuca ni con Sayuri, talvez este don Ukyo. Voy allá y de paso podré comer uno okonomiyakis".

Ukyo: hola Ran-chan. Como estas?

Ranma: hola ukyo. Bien venia a preguntarte si has visto a Akane.

Ukyo: no la he visto desde ayer.

Ranma: mmmm

Ukyo: porque me preguntas? No me digas que estas preocupado por ella.

Ranma: no que va. Lo que pasa es que salio temprano a correr y no volvió todavía. La familia esta preocupada y me mando a buscarla. Pero yo no quería.

Ukyo: aja! Ya me imagino a tu mama con su katana amenazándote.

Ranma: oye! Tengo hambre no podría comer un okonomiyaki?

Ukyo: claro ahora te lo preparo.

Luego de comer 5 okonomiyakis, ranma salio para continuar su búsqueda. Paso por el Neko-hanten, pero nada, por la casa de Kuno y Kodachi y nada, por el parque, el instituto, el consultorio del Dr. Tofu con el mismo resultado. Ahora si que estaba preocupado, ya no le quedaba lugar por recorrer. "De seguro ese niña boba debe estar en casa y yo preocupado buscándola". Con eso en mente salio con dirección al Dojo.

Ranma: ya llegue.

Kasumi: oh, ranma, la encontraste?

Ranma: no kasumi. Pensé que había regresado.

Kasumi: no ranma todavía no vino. Estoy muy preocupada ella puede ser impulsiva pero no se iría así.

Ranma: irse? Como que irse?

Kasumi: es la única explicación.

Ranma: si se hubiera ido se habría llevado sus cosas no?

Kasumi: después de que te fuiste subí a su habitación y note que faltaban su mochila de viaje y parte de su ropa así como su GI.

Ranma: que?(Salio corriendo hacia la habitación de akane)

Reviso todo el lugar y no encontró la mochila., ni sus cosas. "no puedo creer esta niña boba se fue, me dejo. Porque se fue?" cayo de rodillas casi llorando. "no, los hombres no lloran. Si se fue allá ella. Yo no voy a extrañar a esa torpe marimacho. Por su culpa ese viejo libidinoso se tomo mi cura. Ahora entiendo porque nadie sabia de ella. Se fue. Bien si ella puede hacer lo que quiera yo también".

continuara...

* * *

AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO CON ESTO SE ACLAREN ALGUNAS DUDAS. EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SE SABRAN OTROS DETALLES, NO TODOS JUNTOS PORQUE SINO SERIA ABURRIDO. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A _**SAKURASAKURITA**, **SIHAYA19**, **ICHELCHAN2124**, **TSUKIRE**,** DAIANA TENDO**, **JESI SAOTOME**. _ESPERO HABER ACLARADO ALGUNAS DE SUS PREGUNTAS. Y CON RESPEDTO A PORQUE NADIE LA BUSCO EN UNOS CAPITULOS MAS SABRAN LA RESPUESTA. SIN MAS LOS DEJO...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	5. Chapter 5

**Nueva vida.**

** Capitulo5**

****China (actualidad)

Lu-ten: bueno ya que Tai-lee se fue que te parece si entrenamos un poco y vemos como es tu estado?

Mei: si esta bien.

Lu-ten: OK empecemos con una lucha y probaremos tus aptitudes.

Ambos toman posiciones de ataque Mei se abalanza sobre Lu-ten con velocidad al mismo tiempo queriendo darle una patada pero el lo nota y la detiene, se da vuelta y dando un salto queda de espalda a ella. Mei trata de pegarle en sus costillas pero Lu-ten la esquiva y al mismo tiempo lanza una barrida. Mei cae pero el la toma entre sus brazos para que no se golpee contra el suelo. Queda Lu-ten en el piso con Mei encima. Ella levanta su rostro, al hacerlo ve que están a pocos centímetros de besarse.

Lu-ten: lo siento Mei no fue mi intención golpearte.

Mei: esta bien, creo que no soy muy buena en esto.

Lu-ten: eres buena pero te falta velocidad, no te preocupes yo te entrenare y serás la mejor, tienes mucho potencial.

Mei: gracias. Mmmm ya me puedes soltar (sonrojada)

Lu-ten: eh? A si perdona. (La suelta y la ayuda a levantarse)

Mei: bien ahora que hago?

Lu-ten: bueno vamos a practicar unas katas.

De esta manera paso la mañana y la tarde entrenando con Lu-ten. Al principio le costo trabajo por estar 5 meses en cama pero con el paso de las horas fue tomando ritmo. Ya para la tarde estaba en buen nivel, dándole una buena pelea a Lu-ten.

Lu-ten: Mei eres buena te falta el estado, pero eres resistente. Eso es lo importante. Una pelea no se gana con un solo golpe.

Mei: gracias pero ni creas que con eso te vas a librar de mi, vamos pelea!

Un rato después, vemos a dos chicos en el piso cansados respirando agitados.

Mei: ahora si me canse.

Lu-ten: ya lo creo, eres muy determinada Mei y eso me gusta en una persona. Que tenga una meta y haga todo por llegar a cumplirla. Eres admirable.

Mei: bueno ya basta de tantos halagos, que me pones nerviosa.

Lu-ten: pero si es verdad, si fueras mas rápida me hubieras dado una paliza de aquellas.

Mei: jajaja. Dame tiempo y veras, solo prepárate...

Lu-ten: pero no creas que te la voy a dejar tan fácil, yo también mejorare.

Mei: OK entonces los dos mejoraremos.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

ESTE ES UNA CAPITULO MUY CORTO, PORQ NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PASARLO A LA COMPU (TENGO 2 HIJAS DE 5 Y 1 1/2) POR LO Q ME HES DIFICIL ENCONTRAR TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y PASARLO. YE ADELANTE VARIOS CAPITULOS. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A SAKURASAKURITA, SIHAYA19, ICHELCHAN2124, TSUKIRE, DAIANA TENDO, JESI SAOTOME, YURIKA12AGAIN, MILENAINU, MEI FANEL, ETC. ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO. PROXIMAMENTE OTRO CAPITULO...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	6. Chapter 6

**Nueva vida.**

**Capitulo 6**

China (actualidad)

Lu-ten: bueno ya que Tai-lee se fue que te parece si entrenamos un poco y vemos como es tu estado?

Mei: si esta bien.

Lu-ten: OK empecemos con una lucha y probaremos tus aptitudes.

Ambos toman posiciones de ataque Mei se abalanza sobre Lu-ten con velocidad al mismo tiempo queriendo darle una patada pero el lo nota y la detiene se da vuelta y dando un salto queda de espalda a ella. Mei trata de pegarle en sus costillas pero Lu-ten la esquiva y al mismo tiempo lanza una barrida. Mei cae pero el la toma entre sus brazos para que no se golpee contra el suelo. Queda Lu-ten en el piso con Mei encima. Ella levanta su rostro, al hacerlo ve que están a pocos centímetros de besarse.

Lu-ten: lo siento Mei no fue mi intención golpearte.

Mei: esta bien, creo que no soy muy buena en esto.

Lu-ten: eres bueno pero te falta velocidad, no te preocupes yo te entrenare y serás la mejor, tienes mucho potencial.

Mei: gracias. Mmmm ya me puedes soltar (sonrojada)

Lu-ten: eh? A si perdona. (La suelta y la ayuda a levantarse)

Mei: bien ahora que hago?

Lu-ten: bueno vamos a practicar unas katas.

De esta manera paso la mañana y la tarde entrenando con Lu-ten. Al principio le costo trabajo por estar 5 meses en cama pero con el paso de las horas fue tomando ritmo. Ya para la tarde estaba en buen nivel, dándole una buena pelea a Lu-ten.

Lu-ten: Mei eres buena te falta el estado, pero eres resistente. Eso es lo importante. Una pelea no se gana con un solo golpe.

Mei: gracias pero ni creas que con eso te vas a librar de mi, vamos pelea!

Un rato después, vemos a dos chicos en el piso cansados respirando agitados.

Mei: ahora si me canse.

Lu-ten: ya lo creo, eres muy determinada Mei y eso me gusta en una persona. Que tenga una meta y haga todo por llegar a cumplirla. Eres admirable.

Mei: bueno ya basta de tantos halagos, que me pones nerviosa.

Lu-ten: pero si es verdad, fueras mas rápida me hubieras dado una paliza de aquellas.

Mei: jajaja. Dame tiempo y veras, solo prepárate...

Lu-ten: pero no creas que te la voy a dejar tan fácil, yo también mejorare.

Mei: OK entonces los dos mejoraremos.

* * *

HOLA TANTO TIEMPO! DEBO PEDIRLES DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES. ME CORTARON INTERNET PORQUE ME ATRACE CON EL PAGO Y ENCIMA ME AGARRO EL FERIADO Y NO TENIA A DONDE PAGAR, JEJEJE...

BUENO ES UN POCO CORTO PERO LES HAGO UN 2X1. EN COMPENSACION POR LOS DIAS SIN ACTUALIZAR...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	7. Chapter 7

**Nueva vida.**

**Capitulo 7**

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio el cual fue roto por Mei.

Mei: Lu-ten me preguntaba si sabes algo de mi familia, si me buscaron o si tengo si quiera.

Lu-ten: pues buscarte nadie lo hizo. Por lo menos mientras estuvimos en Nerima. Aunque me entere que había desaparecido una chica heredera de un dojo de tu edad. Cuando fui a preguntar, me atendió un chico de trenza y me dijo que esa chica no estaba desaparecida sino que se había ido a un viaje de entrenamiento. Esperamos 2 meses por si alguien te buscaba y al no tener ninguna noticia nos vinimos.

Mei: así que no tengo familia o simplemente no les importo si de un día para el otro no estoy no? (triste)

Lu-ten: no te pongas triste, quizás tu familia no era de esa cuidad.

Mei: gracias por animarme, pero no es necesario. Ahora necesito estar sola.

Lu-ten: si como quieras. Ey! Donde vas?

Mei: voy a caminar, vuelvo para la cena!

Lu-ten: pero si no conoces el camino! Uh, ya se fue. Mejor la sigo no vaya a ser cosa de que se pierda.

Mei caminaba por la colina "que habré hecho para que nadie me busque. Tal vez el perder la memoria no sea tan malo, quizás pueda empezar una Nueva Vida". Unos metros atrás caminaba un joven "nose si habré hecho bien en contarle que su familia no la buscaba. Se puso muy triste. Pero, de todas maneras, algún día lo tenía que saber. Mejor temprano que tarde". Mei tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que Lu-ten la seguía, "quizás es lo mejor o talvez sea algún castigo. `Torpe, marimacho, pechos planos`. Que es esa vos, por que me dicen esas cosas, quien será? Valla se esta haciendo de noche mejor regreso, pero por donde queda la casa?". Empieza a mirar el lugar tratando de orientarse, de repente una sombra se asoma entre los árboles.

Lu-ten: sabía que te perderías, estas colinas son engañosas.

Mei: me estabas siguiendo?

Lu-ten: si, pero es que no conoces el bosque e imagine que no sabrías el camino a la casa.

Mei: eso no quita el hecho de que me estabas siguiendo.

Lu-ten: perdóname, yo no quise molestarte. Solo me preocupe.

Mei: gracias, es solo que todavía no me acostumbro.

Lu-ten: si quieres puedo mostrarte el lugar. Así la próxima vez que quieras pensar no te perderás "y yo me quedare tranquilo".

Mei: claro, me gustaría.

Lu-ten: entonces mañana.

Mei: si! Me preguntaba porque pasas tanto tiempo conmigo, supongo que tienes amigos no?

Lu-ten: si claro tengo amigos pero ellos están con sus novias todo el día y no me gusta estar en el medio, por lo que tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Mei: y yo soy tu manera de pasar el tiempo no?

Lu-ten: no! Me... me gusta estar contigo (sonrojado)

Mei: a mi también (mas roja que un tomate), bueno vamos es por aquí no?

Lu-ten: en realidad es por este lado.

Mei: menos mal que estas aquí sino llegaba a Japón caminando. Jajjajaj

Lu-ten: jajaja si aunque tendrías que nadar también.

Mei: sabes creo que lo de nadar no es lo mió.

Lu-ten: porque dices eso?

Mei: no lo se, pero presiento que no se nadar.

Lu-ten: por aquí cerca hay un lago si quieres mañana vemos si puedes nadar.

Mei: OK. Aunque mañana tengo que entrenar con Tai-lee.

Lu-ten: ya se! Hagamos un picnic en el lago los 3. Que te parece?

Mei: si, claro. Ahora vamos a preguntarle a tu hermana.

* * *

BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTA OFERTA LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DISCULPEN UNA VEZ MAS (SOY UN POCO DESPISTADA)

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A: _**SAKURASAKURITA, SIHAYA19, TSUKIRE, DAIANA TENDO, JESI SAOTOME, MILENAINU, MEI FANEL, YURIKA12AGAIN,ICHELCHAN2124 Y A AQUELLOS QUE NO DEJARON NOMBRE**_... SIN DUDA SUS COMENTARIOS SON MI INSPIRACION. LO DESCUBRI ESTOS DIAS INCOMUNICADA PORQUE LA VERDAD NO PODIA ESCRIBIR NADA DE NADA... GRACIAS!

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	8. Chapter 8

**Nueva vida.**

**capitulo 8 **

Caminaron por el bosque charlando sobre las distintas técnicas de combate. Lu-ten sabía pelear con distintas armas aunque prefería no hacerlo. Siempre listo es su lema. Al llegar, le contaron a Tai-lee la idea del picnic y ella saltando de aquí para allá empezó a preparar lo que llevarían. Cenaron y se fueron a acostar.

Al otro día, se levantaron temprano terminaron de preparar la comida para llevar. Tai-lee le presto un bikini a Mei y también le dejo una remera de tiras finas y una pollera suelta, porque según ella hacia calor y era cómoda. A Mei mucho no le gusto el conjunto dado que la pollera era corta y la remera le queda muy ajustada mostrando sus atributos, pero como a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes (dicho argentino), se vistió. Desayunaron y salieron rumbo al lago. Después de una larga caminata llegaron al lugar. Era hermoso el lago no era muy profundo, salvo en el centro, tenia una cascada no muy grande. Estaba rodeado por altos y robustos árboles que enmarcaban el paisaje. Sin lugar a dudas un paraíso en la tierra. Luego de acomodar las cosas fueron al lago, les llevo casi el resto de la mañana que Mei aprendiera a flotar. Cada vez que quería renunciar recordaba esas palabras en su mente "marimacho, fea, torpe" y estaba mas que dispuesta a callarlas.

Lu-ten: bueno por fin. Al menos ahora puedes flotar.

Mei: si. Nunca renuncies sin dar la pelea.

Tai-lee: y eso que fue?

Mei: no se. Se me ocurrió.

Lu-ten: es una buena frase y va contigo.

Tai-lee: bueno ahora que terminaron sus lecciones me toca a mí.

Mei: OK. Que hago?

Tai-lee: ven vamos a sentarnos aquí. (Señalando unas rocas cerca del lago)

Tai-lee: bien, el aura es el campo de energía que emanamos a través de esta descubrimos nuestro verdadero estado interior. El aura posee 12 colores, aquel que se repita mas es nuestro color base. Este es permanente en nuestra vida y solo muta en circunstancias muy especificas. El color básico nos habla de nuestras cualidades positivas y negativas. También hay colores secundarios, estos nos dan una pista sobre nuestro estado interior momentáneo, si tenemos miedo, nos asustamos, estamos felices, etc.

Mei: entiendo.

Tai-lee: los colores son:

1º AZUL: es propio de personas honradas, positivas, joviales, calmadas, sinceras y con gran seguridad de si mismas. Estos individuos suelen ser muy espirituales y cuentan con gran salud. Pero como color secundario, puede relacionarse con depresión, melancolía o malhumor.

2º VIOLETA: es la espiritualidad y el amor incondicionales su máxima expresión. Son seres prácticos que saben lo que desean de la vida. Como color secundario, indica que nos creemos superiores con un mayor entendimiento sobre los demás y creemos estar en posesión de todas las verdades.

3º ROSA: son los amantes del arte, la belleza y lo místico, personas humanitarias y compasivas, que han alcanzado el equilibrio entre lo material y lo espiritual. Como color secundario, suele indicar a una persona inmadura.

4º ROJO: son seres pasionales y afectuosos, con espíritu de liderazgo y ganas de vivir. Se relaciona con personas fuertes, de ego elevado. En segunda instancia significa una persona nerviosa, caprichosa, impulsiva y egoísta. Tal vez estemos planeando una venganza.

5º AMARILLO: son creativos, optimistas, alegres, con gran sentido del humor y rapidez mental. Como color secundario, estamos al pendiente de los demás de sus críticas y nos creamos un mundo paralelo debido a nuestras fantasías.

6º BRONCE: tienen un corazón muy puro y siempre van por la vida con las mejores intenciones. Su inocencia es casi infantil y eso, a veces, les trae problemas con personas con un corazón no tan puro. Como contrapartida, indica que estamos viviendo momento en el que sentimos y vivimos un mundo de sensaciones negativas como la envidia, la ambición, el cinismo, la hipocresía y la falsedad.

7º NARANJA: son individuos considerados, creativos, cordiales, solidarios, llenos de energía y con muchas ganas de vivir. Por el contrario, si es un color secundario, significa que es un individuo avaro, materialista y egoísta.

8º VERDE: es el color de la simpatía, la calma, la confianza, el sosiego y la tranquilidad. Poseen una gran determinación, por lo que suelen terminar con todo lo que empiezan. Sin embargo también puede significar, celos e inseguridad. No les importa pasar por encima de nadie para alcanzar sus objetivos.

9º BLANCO: son idealistas, aman la verdad, la paz, la armonía y la espiritualidad. Como color secundario, indica que están comportándose como personas egoístas y poco preocupadas por las desgracias de los demás, se hacen las victimas exigiendo más atención.

10º INDIGO: es una persona cariñosa, comprensiva, intuitiva, aunque también muy lógicas. Aunque como color secundario, puedes alejarte de esta persona porque es muy manipulador.

11º DORADO: siempre aspira a metas muy elevadas. Es incapaz de ir por la vida sin objetivo que muchos calificarían de imposible. Es muy exigente consigo mismo. Lo que lo hace propenso a frustrarse consigo mismo. Por ello caen en enfermedades como el estrés y la depresión.

12º PLATEADO: tiene el don de la creatividad y su poder mental es muy fuerte. Pero no es una persona muy activa lo que le puede traer problemas de salud.

LOS COLORES OBSCUROS: son negro, gris y marrón, estos tonos reflejan desequilibrios emocionales. Suelen estar llenos de ansiedad y angustia, son superficiales y agobiantes.

Mei: creo que voy a tener que escribir todo esto porque no lo voy a recodar todo.

Tai-lee: con el tiempo lo aprenderás aunque es más fácil practicarlo que decirlo. Bien ahora que aclaramos cada uno de los colores vamos a tratar de ver tu aura quieres?

Mei: si, claro.

Tai-lee: bien estira tu mano sin tocar el suelo, abre tus dedos. Ahora fija tu mirada en el centro de la mano tratando de mirar más allá. Deja que tu mirada se nuble. Poco a poco podrás ver un tenue neblina alrededor tal vez no sea de colores pero de a poco lo veras.

Mei: si puedo ver la neblina pero no los colores.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

HOLA ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO QUE LES DEJO... AL QUE LE INTERESE SABER DE DONDE SAQUE LA INFORMACION SOBRE EL AURA LAS DEJO LAS . Y .COM/N/.../EL-AURA/ EL_ ...

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A: SAKURASAKURITA, SIHAYA19, GRIS, TSUKIRE, DAIANA TENDO, JESI SAOTOME, YURIKA12AGAIN, MILENAINU, MEIFANEL, SAGGYTA, MERCE KID NICKY`S GIRL ,ETC... DENTRO DE UNOS CAPITULOS MAS SE DESPEJARAN ALGUNAS DUDAS PERO ME PARECE QUE VAN A HABER MAS PREGUNTAS QUE RESPUESTAS...

PD: VA A HABER UNA ESCENA SUBIDITA DE TONO DENTRO DE 1 O 2 CAPITULOS MAS... JEJE IMAGINEN PROTAGNISTAS...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	9. Chapter 9

**Nueva vida.**

**Capitulo 9**

Mei: es difícil pero lo voy a lograr.

Tai-lee: si. No es nada del otro mundo. Todos nacemos con esta capacidad solo que al crecer lo olvidamos. Una vez que puedas ver tu aura pasaremos a ver la de las demas personas.

Mei: gracias

Tai-lee: no hay problema. Cambiando de tema, que hay con mí hermano?

Mei: que hay con el?

Tai-lee: si eso, te gusta?

Mei: si, no, si. Digo es muy atractivo, pero yo no se.

Tai-lee: y eso porque?

Mei: es que no se. Yo tenía una vida antes y tal ves allá haya alguien esperándome.

Tai-lee: no crees que si existiera tal persona, no te habría buscado. Una persona enamorada no se daría por vencida tan rápido, no?

Mei: si, tal vez tengas razón.

Tai-lee: mi hermano es una buena persona y se que tu le gustas mucho. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Desde que despertaste esa sonrisa no se le borra de la cara. No sabes la cantidad de noches que pasaba en vela a tu lado. En muchas ocasiones, yo perdía las esperanzas pero el siempre creyó en ti. Si mi hermano no te quisiera no lo habría hecho.

Mei: tal vez solo era su responsabilidad y por eso lo hacia.

Tai-lee: sabes por un tiempo lo creí. Hasta que una noche lo descubrí tomando tu mano y diciéndote que no te rindas, que eras fuerte, que saldrías de esta. Tenía una mirada tan hermosa...

Mei: …

Tai-lee: bueno se esta haciendo de noche, mejor nos vamos.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, se bañaron y cenaron. Mei subió al techo a observar las estrellas. Al estar en el bosque sin las luces de la ciudad, se veían más hermosas que nunca. Estuvo mirando el firmamento nocturno por un buen rato pensado en lo que Tai-lee le había confesado. En eso estaba cuando una mano toco su hombro. Mei se asusto y pego un salto, cuando cayo se resbalo pero la misma mano que la asusto la tomo por la cintura antes de que pudiera golpearse. Levanto su rostro dispuesta a darle su merecido a esa persona cuando unos hermosos ojos verdes la miraban con preocupación.

Mei: casi me caigo por tu culpa!

Lu-ten: lo siento, es que te vi tan tranquila que no quise molestarte.

Mei: por lo menos hubieras hecho algún ruido o algo para que me diera cuenta de que estabas aquí.

Lu-ten: yo solo pensé que tal vez querías compañía.

Mei: claro pero la próxima vez me avisas, si?

Lu-ten: seguro.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Lu-ten la tenía tomada por la cintura. Se sentía tan bien estar cerca de el, sentir su calor, su olor. Se miraban profundamente tratando de leer sus pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta en que momento se acorto la distancia entre sus rostros hasta que se rozaron sus labios en un dulce, suave e inexperto beso.

Lu-ten: eh… yo… lo... siento Mei, pero hace mucho tiempo que soñaba con esto que no me pude detener.

Mei: no tienes que disculparte. No fue un beso robado. Yo también lo deseaba.

Lu-ten: en serio?

Mei: si.

Lu-ten: mei yo… yo… quería preguntarte…

Mei: si?

Lu-ten: si tú quisieras… si tú quisieras ser mi novia?

Mei: si, me gustaría mucho.

Así con las estrellas de fondo y una luna llena se besaron por un largo tiempo. Luego cada uno fue a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dispuestos a recordar esa noche por mucho tiempo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. NO TENGO MUCHO MAS QUE DECIR SALVO GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA Y ME DEJAN SU COMENTARIO( NO LOS NOMBRO PERO UDS SABEN QUIENES SON). LES AVISO QUE EN UNOS CAPITULOS MAS ESTA EL ANCIADO REENCUENTRO YA LO TENGO ESCRITO PERO TODAVIA NO ME CONVENCE, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN CREO QUE SERAN 2 O 3 CAPITULOS MAS Y ESTARAN FRENTE A FRENTE...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	10. Chapter 10

**Nueva vida.**

**Capitulo 10**

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que Mei despertó y sus aptitudes como artista marcial eran excelentes. Era veloz, ágil, fuerte pero por sobre todo determinada. Su frase "nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea" era su firma. Desde que el pueblo o mejor dicho las mujeres se enteraron de su noviazgo con Lu-ten, el chico mas deseado, las peleas estaban a la orden del día. Muchas de estas chicas tenían amigas amazonas por lo que varias veces la vida de Mei corría peligro. Sobretodo cuando le gano en una pelea a una amazona llamada Cheng y su novio Quian se metió en medio por lo que ambos fueron derrotados. Cheng la seguía para matarla y Quian para casarse con ella como dictan sus leyes. Lu-ten estaba que hechaba humo por las orejas de los celos, ya que cada vez que podía Quian se abrazaba a Mei (imaginen una mezcla entre Kuno y Mouse) cuando Mei se lograba separar lo mandaba a ver las estrellas sin necesidad de telescopio. Entretenidos eran sus días. En eso estaban cuando llego una carta de sus padres avisándoles que habían vendido esa casa y se tenían que mudar a Japón.

Lu-ten: no me sorprende nada, papa siempre hace lo que quiere sin consultarnos. Bueno no nos queda mas remedio que hacer las maletas e irnos a Japón.

Tai-lee: yo ya me había acostumbrado a vivir aquí!

Lu-ten: ya sabes como son. Seguro ya se cansaron de vivir allí y nos dejaran a cuidar la casa mientras ellos buscan otro lugar.

Mei: siempre fueron así?

Lu-ten: si antes nos hacían viajar con ellos pero con el tema de los estudios por lo menos estamos 1 año en un lugar fijo.

Mei: y no se cansaron de viajar? No quieren tener un lugar fijo para vivir?

Lu-ten: ya estamos mas que resignados. Ellos son personas libres van donde el viento los lleva. Y por desgracia a nosotros también.

Mei: pues entonces esta es la despedida no?

Lu-ten: que estas diciendo? Tú te vienes con nosotros.

Tai-lee: mi hermano tiene razón. No te vas a quedar aquí sola y menos con esos 2 persiguiéndote.

Mei: pero yo no quiero ser una molestia.

Lu-ten: estas loca? Les encantara tenerte con ellos.

Tai-lee: si, porque eres la novia de su amado hijito.

Lu-ten: Tai-lee no me hagas enojar. Entonces que dices, vienes? Además nos alejaremos de los problemas, me dijeron que Nerima es una ciudad tranquila.

Mei: si, supongo. Esta bien voy con ustedes.

Tai-lee: genial, entonces a preparar las maletas que nos vamos mañana. Me voy a empacar.

Mei: mañana?

Lu-ten: si nos mandaron los pasajes, bueno solo 2 pero mañana compraremos el tuyo si? (abrazándola por la cintura).

Mei: si como quieras. Solo espero que los problemas se queden aquí, porque la verdad ya estoy cansada de esos 2.

Lu-ten: no solamente tu estas cansada, yo también estoy bastante harto con estas situación. Ese estupido de Quian no te deja ni a sol ni a sombra, se te tira encima a la primera oportunidad.

Mei: creí que eso ya estaba aclarado. Yo no le sigo el juego lo mando a volar siempre.

Lu-ten: si pero eso no hace que deje de molestarme.

Mei: celoso?

Lu-ten: demasiado.

Mei: ey! Yo también me las vi bastante negras cuando las mujeres de todo el pueblo me perseguían porque según ellas les robe al chico mas lindo.

Lu-ten: yo no tengo la culpa, no les di ninguna oportunidad.

Mei: conciente no, pero inconcientemente si! Les sonreías a todas dándoles esperanzas.

Lu-ten: no, eso no. No tengo ojos más que para ti y lo sabes. Te amo.

Mei: yo también te amo.

Se besaron con pasión dando rienda suelta a sus deseos más profundos. Se separaron mirándose con gran intensidad. Lu-ten saco del bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negro y se arrodillo frente a Mei.

Lu-ten: esto lo pensaba hacer con más romanticismo, pero dadas las circunstancias me pareció mejor hacerlo ahora. Mei te casarías conmigo?

Mei: … pero somos muy jóvenes para esto.

Lu-ten: lo se. No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos mañana. Solo te estoy demostrando que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo.

Mei: yo no se que decir….. Si, claro que acepto!

Lu-ten coloco el anillo en el dedo de Mei, tras lo cual, esta se arrojo a los brazos y lo beso tiernamente.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Y? PREPARENCE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO UN POCO DE AMOR ENTRE ESTOS DOS...( NO ME MATEN). ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON LA MAYORIA DE LOS QUE ME MANDAN COMENTARIOS. A VECES EN ALGUNOS FICS A AKANE LA HACEN QUEDAR COMO UNA TONTA COMO SI NO TUVIERA PERSONALIDAD ( Y VAYA QUE LA TIENE) PERO ME PARECE QUE TAMBIEN SE PUEDE ENAMORAR DE OTRA PERSONA QUE NO SEA RANMA. YO COMO MUJER LO HE HECHO, ME HE ENAMORADO 2 VECES, CON TIEMPO Y BUENA VOLUNTAD TODO SE PUEDE. POR LO TANTO, ME PARECE JUSTO QUE AKANE TAMBIEN LO HAGA. ES DIFICIL OLVIDAR PERO NO IMPOSIBLE. TALVEZ SE COMPLIQUE UN POCO LA HISTORIA PERO EL FINAL TODAVIA NO LO TENGO DECIDIDO, EN FIN...

YA HECHO MI DESCARGO AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO LOS QUE ME DEJEN EN ESTE CAPITULO...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	11. Chapter 11

**Nueva vida.**

**Capitulo 11**

Poco a poco los besos fueron tomando intensidad. Desde los primeros suaves y dulces a los más intensos y salvajes, dejando ver salir deseo por cada poro de su piel. Lentamente Lu-ten fue llevando a Mei a la habitación, cerro la puerta sin dejar de besarla y la apretó contra la pared. Sus besos bajaron hasta el cuello sacándole gemidos. La alzo entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre la cama. Lu-ten mordió su labio inferior a la vez que una de sus manos se posaba tímidamente sobre una de sus rodillas. El calor que emanaban sus cuerpos empezaba a ser insoportable, como si ambos ardieran por la pasión desatada. Abandonando sus labios, para besar su mejilla y descender por su cuello, a la misma vez que su mano empezaba a ascender por su pierna. Podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Mei rozando su cuello, sus manos aferradas a su espalda, apretándolo cada vez con más fuerza. Su cuerpo reacciono inevitablemente ante aquellas caricias y su sexo se hincho para apretarse con mayor fuerza sobre el sexo de ella. Mei parecía derretirse entre sus brazos, mientras sentía su sexo humedecerse ante el roce de la virilidad de Lu-ten. Sus labios besando su cuello provocaban que su excitación aumentara. Lentamente la ropa fue desapareciendo dejando ver sus cuerpos desnudos y excitados.

Lu-ten: estas segura de esto?

Mei no dijo nada tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso sensualmente, acerco sus labios a su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

Mei: quiero ser tuya.

Con una respiración acelerada Mei echo la cabeza a un lado, dejando su cuello más accesible para ser besado. Sus manos bajaron nuevamente a sus piernas y con delicadeza comenzó a rozar sus intimidades. Tímidamente se adentro en ella. Con un vaivén lento, suave, un baile templado que iría progresivamente subiendo de temperatura, acelerando. Estaban agotando el oxígeno circundante en cada inhalación de aire que tomaban, jadeos, gemidos, que la mayoría eran callados por los labios del otro. Estaba tensa y los calambres de goce que recorrían su cuerpo en cada subida la estaban machacando físicamente. Aumentaron hasta llevarla al clímax. El primer orgasmo de su vida. Él no tardó mucho más, poco después de que su chica se fundiera con él, viendo como su semblante mostraba felicidad absoluta se vació en ella. Se relajaron después de la actividad realizada. El salio de encima de ella y la abrazo por la cintura quedándose los dos frente a frente. Respiraban irregularmente intentando recuperar el aliento. Ambos estaban callados, disfrutando de esos minutos posteriores al placer. Mei sonriente y con ojos persuasivos le miró. Sin darle rodeos habló.

Mei: Quiero repetir.

La noche dio su lugar al día. Dos amantes se encontraban durmiendo abrazados ajenos alo que el futuro les deparaba. El sol se hizo presente entre las cortinas de la habitación despertando a cierto chico de ojos verdes. Abrió sus ojos y vio el motivo de sus preocupaciones y felicidades. Una chica de cabellos negros como la más obscura de las noches pero con unos extraños reflejos azulados que dormía tranquilamente abrazada a su pecho. Sin muchas ganas la despertó puesto que anoche no habían hecho las valijas y en unas horas partirían.

Lu-ten: buen día prometida.

Mei: buen día prometido.

Lu-ten: como te sientes?

Mei: feliz y tu?  
Lu-ten: soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo porque tu estas a mi lado.

Mei: yo también soy muy feliz. Que hora es?

Lu-ten: son las 7.

Mei: es muy temprano porque no seguimos durmiendo?

Lu-ten: es que el barco sale a las 10 y no hemos hechos las maletas.

Mei: cierto el viaje. Lo olvide por completo.

Lu-ten: no te preocupes ve a bañarte que yo ahora voy.

Mei: y porque no vienes conmigo?

Lu-ten: no tientes a tu suerte preciosa, porque sino no podremos irnos. Eres insaciable.

Mei: tú tienes la culpa por ser tan fogoso.

Lu-ten: yo solo hacia lo que tú me pedías, así que aquí la fogosa eres tú. Yo solo sigo tus órdenes.

Mei: entonces esclavo, ven y báñate conmigo es una orden (se fue al baño)

Lu-ten: esta mujer me va a volver loco (una vez que Mei se fue)

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Y? QUE TAL ESTUVO?

NO ES MUCHO PERO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ALGO ASI... ASIQUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO...

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A: **_SAKURASAKURITA, SIHAYA19, GRIS, TSUKIRE, DAIANA TENDO, JESI SAOTOME, YURIKA12AGAIN, MILENAINU, MEI FANEL, SAGGYTA, MARCE KID NICKY`S GIRL, RANMAXAKANELOVE, TSUKINO, YAZMIN, SOULFIRE524..._**

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	12. Chapter 12

**Nueva vida.**

**Capitulo 12**

Ya bañados, Mei se fue a la habitación que compartía con Tai-lee a preparar las valijas. No tenía muchas cosas ya que la mayoría eran de Tai-lee. Solo guardo algunas prendas que Lu-ten le había regalado y sus armas. Las SAI (son unas dagas con orejas pesadas utilizadas para romper las espadas) sus favoritas, las llevaría consigo ya que Quian tenia la costumbre de aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaban. Las demás las guardo. En eso estaba cuando Tai-lee despertó.

Mei: buenos días!

Tai-lee: hola Mei

Mei: como estas?

Tai-lee: eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo a ti. Tienes una sonrisa hermosa, tus ojos brillan y ese color en tu aura… no…. Eso significa que tu y mi hermano….

Mei: sip.

Tai-lee: ay! Me tienes que contar todo. No, mejor no, es mi hermano, no quiero saber detalles. Pero fue cuidadoso?

Mei: si fue tan dulce y además ahora tengo otra noticia que darte.

Tai-lee: no me digas que no se cuidaron.

Mei: no! Si nos cuidamos. Lo que pasa es que tu hermano me pidió matrimonio ayer.

Tai-lee: QUE!

Mei: si mira (enseñándole el anillo)

Tai-lee: ay! Que felicidad ahora si eres mi cuñada oficial y, además, mi mejor amiga y mi hermana. Soy tan feliz por ustedes (saltando de un lado para el otro). Ahora voy a felicitar a mi hermano.

NERIMA (actualidad)

El Dojo Tendo quedo con sus habitantes originales mas Happosai, ya que la casa de los Saotome fue reparada tras la destrucción dejada por las "prometidas" de Ranma. El, seguía yendo al Dojo, sobretodo a entrenar porque en su casa no había lugar. Era la excusa perfecta, entrenaba y de paso se enteraba si sabían de alguna noticia sobre Akane. Ya había pasado casi un año y ninguna noticia se tenia de ella. Tenia que agradecer que estuvieran de vacaciones porque las cosas en el instituto no estaban bien. Los chicos lo retaban a duelo todas las mañanas porque por su culpa la chica mas linda del instituto no estaba mas y no se podían deleitar con su vista; y las chicas, algunas las amigas de Akane lo fulminaban con la mirada, y las demás se lo comían con los ojos. Sin lugar a dudas se había convertido en el muchacho más popular y deseado por el género femenino. Estaba más alto, sus músculos mas marcados, su rostro mostraba las facciones de un hombre, sus ojos azules contrastaban con el tostado de su piel. En fin, todo un hombre. Se dejaba hacer por sus admiradoras menos por sus prometidas. Sabía que cualquier paso en falso seria matrimonio inmediato. Por suerte contaba con su amigo-enemigo Ryoga que se había instalado en el U`chans, seguía perdiéndose, aunque para su cumpleaños le habían regalado un GPS y un rastreador en el tobillo (como esos que usan los delincuentes en libertad condicional) que si bien se transformara en P-chan se ajustaba a sus patitas. Ukyo seguía con su puesto viviendo con Ryoga y peleaba cada vez que podía con Shampoo por su Ran-chan. Shampoo sigue con sus hechizos. Una vez Ranma estuvo a punto de caer pero a ultimo momento se dio cuenta y salio corriendo. Y Kodachi, que se puede decir de esa loca, con sus pociones y somníferos, sigue molestando. Pero volvamos con Ranma, si bien tuvo alguna que otra novia (si se les puede llamar así?) nadie se entero. Tuvo muchos problemas con Ryoga ya que según el había lastimado a Akane y que fue por eso por lo que se marcho. Por mucho tiempo la busco por Japón (o eso suponía, ya que se lo pudo por Egipto, China, Corea y Francia). Cansado de sus viajes decidió volver y ahí fue cuando Ukyo le ofreció quedarse con ella como ayudante en su puesto de okonomiyakis. De Kuno que se puede decir, si bien termino la preparatoria, 2 o3 veces por semana se daba una vuelta por el instituto para saber si su diosa con alma de tigresa aparecía, pero al no tener respuestas se la agarraba con Ranma y ya sabemos como terminan sus peleas no? Con Kuno volando por los cielos.

En el dojo tendo, por otro lado, se percibía un dejo de tristeza en el aire. Kasumi con su sonrisa imborrable pero con sus ojos no tan brillantes, aunque estaba de novia con el Dr. Tofu, después de muchos pero muchos intentos. Nabiki "la reina del hielo" había terminado el instituto y ahora estudiaba en una universidad cercana ya que su padre no quería que se fuera lejos. Soun durante el día juega Shogi con su amigo Genma, pero por la noche, se lo puede ver en el dojo frente al altar de su esposa pidiendo por su hijita. Happosai sigue con sus malas mañas, pero ya no persigue a Ranma para que se las pruebe, porque no se si ya les conté, pero Ranma ya no se transforma en mujer. Su madre, cuando se mudaron, consiguió que el guía de Jusenkyo les mande agua del hombre ahogado y a filo de katana consiguió que Genma no la usara y se la dio a su hijo. Le dijo a Genma que por su culpa, Ranma, tuvo que pasar por muchos problemas y que el no se iba a curar al menos por un tiempo mas. Bastantes cambiadas las cosas no?

JAPON

Tai-lee: por fin llegamos, ya estaba cansado de ese barco me sentía como un animal enjaulado.

Lu-ten: no es para tanto, Mei como estas?

Mei: bien solo estoy nerviosa, no es nada.

Lu-ten: bueno vamos a buscar un taxi.

El trayecto desde el puerto a la casa de los padres de Lu-ten y Tai-lee fue tranquilo. Pudo ver gran parte de la cuidad.

Lu-ten: al fin en casa.

Tai-lee: si hogar dulce hogar.

Mei: les caeré bien a tus padres?

Tai-lee: si a ellos les va s a encantar.

Lu-ten: hola mama papa ya llegamos!

Tai-lee: mira una nota

Lu-ten: y que dice?

Tai-lee: que no nos pudieron esperar porque tuvieron que ir a Kyoto a ver una casa que estarán afuera por un tiempo pero que se alegran de que llagáramos bien y nos dejaron este numero de teléfono para que los llamemos.

Lu-ten: OK ahora los llamo.

Tai-lee: bien vamos a ordenar las cosas mei

Mei: si claro.

Luego de acomodar las cosas y almorzar…

Lu-ten: yo ahora vengo, voy a hacer las compras.

Mei: voy contigo. Así de paso conozco la cuidad.

Lu-ten: mejor ve con Tai-lee

Tai-lee: si vamos, sino me quedo sola y me aburro

Mei: bueno vamos. (Enojada y decepcionada)

Depuse de comprar algunas cosas y caminar por la cuidad llegaron a un parque muy bonito.

Mei: que ricos están los helados

Tai-lee: si que si! Oye Mei y recuerdas algo?

Mei: no. Porque?

Tai-lee: bueno estamos en la cuidad donde te encontró mi hermano

Mei: si pero por más que me esfuerzo no puedo recordar nada.

Tai-lee: esta bien, mira Mei que será todo ese griterío?

Mei: nose vamos a ver, no creo que sea una buena idea la mía vienes hacia aquí. CORRE!

A lo lejos se veía una multitud de mujeres con escobas, palos, paraguas, palas, en fin con todo tipo de arsenal. Corrían al grito "devuélvanos nuestras ropas, degenerado!". Delante de la multitud se ve a un anciano vestido con un traje violeta y un bulto en la espalda huyendo del grupo de mujeres.

Mei: ese viejo les robo la ropa a esas mujeres, hay que detenerlo!

Tai-lee: espera Mei no sabemos si fue el.

Mei: sino fuera ese viejo no estaría huyendo.

Tai-lee: si pero MEI A DONDE VAS?

Mei salio corriendo lanzo sus SAI al viejo logrando que soltara el bulto. Este voló al cielo develando la ropa interior robada.

Mei: viejo degenerado! No le da vergüenza? Robar prendas intimas a su edad?

Happosai: "esa vos puede ser?" AKANE MI AMOR!(Soltándose de la pared, donde lo había dejado clavado con sus SAI, corre saltando a su pecho).

CONTINUARA...

* * *

UY! Y AHORA QUE PASARA? AKANE SE ACORADARA DE HAPPOSAI? QUE PASARA?

ESPEREN EL PROX CAPITULO PARA LAS RESPUESTAS A ESTAS PREGUNTAS.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

SI MAS ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y COMO SIEMPRE SUS REWIEVS SON BIENVENIDOS.

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	13. Chapter 13

**Nueva vida.**

**Capitulo 13**

Mei: ahh! Suélteme viejo sucio! ( lo saco de un golpe en la cabeza)

Happosai: porque me haces eso Akane, yo que estaba tan preocupado por ti!

Mei: yo no soy esa tal Akane, me llamo Mei.

Happosai: pero…pero no eres Akane?

Mei: que no! Soy Mei!

Happosai: ahora que te veo mejor, te pareces mucho. Aunque tú eres más alta, bonita, tienes el pelo largo y el cuerpo de una mujer.

Mei: deje de mirarme así, pervertido!

Happosai: pero si hasta el mismo carácter tienen.

Mei: mire viejo, no soy Akane, soy Mei y vengo de China.

Happosai: China, debes estar cansada. Quieres tomar un te conmigo?

Mei: como cree que voy a ir con usted?

Tai-lee: por... fin... te alcanzo... fiuuu! (sin aliento por correr) Mei quien es este viejito?

Happosai: ay! Pero que bonita niña! (Saltando a sus pechos)

Mei: no!( lo golpea antes que llegue)

Tai-lee: ay que simpático tu amigo!

Mei: no es mi amigo, es el viejo que robo las prendas de esas mujeres.

Tai-lee: ah, ahora entiendo.

Happosai: yo soy Happosai, quieren tomar te conmigo? (recuperándose del golpe)

Tai-lee: si, gracias yo soy Tai-lee.

Mei: Tai-lee no lo conocemos como vamos a ir con el (susurrándole al oído)

Tai-lee: pero mira su aura, es una buena persona. Tiene sus excentricidades nada mas (hablando en el mismo tono)

Happosai: hola Tai-lee. Yo solo soy un pobre viejito que busca cariño (poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno)

Tai-lee: ves te lo dije!

Mei: hmp!

Happosai: vengan niñas vamos.

Tai-lee: si, vamos Mei un te no te hará daño.

Mei: esta bien. Pero voy para no dejarte sola con el.

Tai-lee: como quieras.

Salieron del parque dejando a una multitud de mujeres peleándose por cual prenda era de quien.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, precisamente en el Neko Hanten

Cologne: mira Shampoo. Una carta!

Shampoo: abuelita de quien ser?

Cologne: es de Cheng y Quian. Dice que vienen a cumplir con la ley amazona y si pueden quedarse aquí.

Shampoo: Cheng y Quian. Hace mucho tiempo que Shampoo no saber de ellos. Que hacer abuela?

Cologne: son nuestros hermanos Shampoo. Hay que mostrar nuestra hospitalidad. Además no nos vendrá mal ayuda en el negocio.

Shampoo: si abuelita tener razón. Cuando llegar?

Cologne: deben estar llegando. Ve a buscarlos con Mouse.

Shampoo: si ahora ir con pato tonto.

* * *

Dojo Tendo

Happosai: llegue!

Kasumi: hola maestro!( desde la cocina)

Happosai: traje visita Kasumi!

Kasumi: que bueno maestro preparare mas te.

Happosai: vengan chicas pasen.

Tai-lee: wow! Que linda casa! Es suya?

Happosai: no es de mi discípulo.

Mei: usted es maestro? ( sentándose en la sala)

Happosai: si niña

Mei: y que estilo enseña?

Happosai: soy maestro del combate estilo libre.

Mei: no lo había escuchado.

Happosai: es por que solo hay 2 escuelas la Tendo y la Saotome.

Mei: ah y tiene muchos discípulos?

Happosai: tengo 2 y ½

Mei: como 1/2?

Happosai: porque a mi tercer discípulo no le gusta mi entrenamiento, es un muchacho muy desagradecido.

Mei: me gustaría ver algún entrenamiento, puedo?

Happosai: claro, dentro de un rato vendrá Ranma a entrenar.

Mei: no le molestara si lo reto a un combate?

Happosai: no lo creo, pero a Ranma no le gusta pelear con mujeres.

Mei: que machista!

Kasumi: ya esta listo el te. Ak…Akane eres tu?( sonriendo dejo el te en la mesa)

Mei: hola, no soy akane me llamo Mei

Kasumi: eres muy parecida.

Mei: si el señor happosai me lo dijo.

Tai-lee: hola yo soy Tai-lee.

Kasumi: mucho gusto soy Kasumi.

Mei: tu practicas artes marciales?

Kasumi: oh no! Yo no. Pero mi hermanita si.

Mei: y ella no esta quisiera entrenar, puedo?

Kasumi: lo siento pero hace un año que no sabemos nada de mi hermanita Akane. Se fue en un viaje de entrenamiento y no la vemos desde entonces.

Tai-lee: es por eso que ustedes la confunden con ella?

Kasumi: si es que se parecen mucho mira (tomando una foto donde están las 3 hermanas y su padre)

Tai-lee: vaya si que se parecen, solo que tu hermana tiene el pelo azulado y corto y Mei lo tiene negro y largo.

Mei: pues si, tengo que admitirlo. Me parezco mucho.

Happosai: además tu estas mas formada. Mei mira tengo un regalito para ti (dejando en sus manos un corpiño blanco de encaje)

Kasumi: maestro no sea así

Mei: eh! Porque me regala eso!

Tai-lee: es muy bonito.

Happosai: es una prenda muy preciada de mi colección y se vera muy bonito en ti.

Mei: yo… yo… (Colorada hasta las orejas)

Kasumi: acéptalo Mei. El maestro no les regala sus cosas a todas las chicas solo a mi hermanita y antes a Ranma.

Tai-lee: pero Ranma no era un chico?

Kasumi. Si pero el cayo en una poza en Jusenkyo y se transformaba en chica

Mei: Jusenkyo? Lo escuche nombrar. Es un lugar que esta cerca de la aldea de las amazonas no?

Happosai: si, como conoces a las amazonas?

Mei: es una larga historia.

Kasumi: cuéntanos, tenemos tiempo.

Mei les comento de su encuentro con los amazonas, su pelea y como ellos la seguían por todos lados.

Happosai: así que tu también?

Mei: como yo también? Hay Amazonas aquí?

Kasumi: si, una prometida de Ranma es amazona se llama Shampoo, tiene un restauran llamado Neko Hanten, allí vive con su abuela Cologne y un chico llamado Mouse.

Tai-lee: valla amiga, me parece que veremos a Quian y Cheng muy pronto no?

Mei: si y yo que estaba tan tranquila. Kasumi por que dices una prometida es que acaso tiene mas de una?

Kasumi: en realidad son 4

Tai-lee: que? 4?

Happosai: si... aprendió de mi, jeje!

Kasumi: Akane, mi hermanita, ellos fueron prometidos por sus padres antes de nacer, Shampoo la amazona por sus leyes, Ukyo una amiga de la infancia y Kodachi una chica que conoció aquí.

Mei: wow! Que mujeriego! Con razón tu hermana se fue. Yo no soportaría vivir con un hombre así.

Kasumi: chicas se quedaran a cenar?

Tai-lee: no lo creo, mi hermano debe estar por llegar y se preocupara si no ve a su prometida no Mei? (guiñándole un ojo)

Mei: si tienes razón.

Kasumi: estas comprometida?

Mei: si con su hermano, es muy reciente. Nos comprometimos antes de venir.

Kasumi: felicidades! Me alegro mucho.

Mei: gracias por el te pero nos tenemos que ir.

Happosai: pero y el combate? No dijiste que querías entrenar?

Mei: claro. Pero es que llegamos hoy y todavía tenemos mucho que hacer.

Kasumi: entiendo. Cuando gusten vengan, serán bienvenidas.

Tai-lee: gracias, nos vemos.

Happosai: las estaré esperando.

Las dos jóvenes se fueron del Dojo Tendo caminando y conversando muy animadas con la charla anterior.

Tai-lee: Mei te reto a una carrera hasta la casa que dices?

Mei: ya sabes la respuesta. 3, 2 ,1 ya!

Las chicas salieron corriendo a toda velocidad. Cerca de allí, venían dos chicos peleándose como siempre. Cuando cerca de ellos ven a dos chicas corriendo. Ryoga esquiva a Tai-lee, pero Ranma no logra esquivar a Mei y la choca de frente.

Mei: oh, disculpa no te vi! Estas bien?

Ranma: …

Mei: te golpeaste?

Ranma:… no… (Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por responder)

Mei: OK. Disculpa (se levanta y sale corriendo detrás de Tai-lee)

Ryoga: estas bien Ranma? Estas pálido!

Pero Ranma no lo escucha y sale corriendo detrás de las chicas. Ryoga se asombra pero decide seguirlo…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Y QUE LES PARECIO? UN ENCUENTRO CERCANO DEL TERCER TIPO? JEJE! BUENO DEMAS ESTA DECIRLES QUE AGRADEZCON INFINITAMENTE SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO!

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	14. Chapter 14

**Nueva vida.**

**Capitulo 14**

Mei: creo que nos están siguiendo

Tai-lee: si, vamos a darle algo que perseguir

Mei: claro.

Las chicas aumentaron la velocidad, pero al desconocer la cuidad doblaron en una esquina y se metieron en un callejón sin salida.

Tai-lee: y ahora que?

Mei: fácil. Seguimos por los techos.

Tai-lee: si para ti es fácil hacerlo, yo no puedo saltar como tú.

Mei: ven yo te ayudo.

Tai-lee: no, además sabes que tengo vértigo. Ve tu, yo te espero en la casa.

Mei: OK, nos vemos.

Ranma llego al callejon y vio a una chica respirando agitada.

Ranma: en donde esta la otra chica?

Tai-lee: mi amiga se fue por los techos dijo que la siguieras si eras capas.

El salio disparado saltando hacia el techo. A lo lejos vio una figura saltando de aquí para allá. "Valla se parece tanto a Akane". Apuro el paso y en unos minutos la alcanzo.

Ranma: Akane eres tu?

Mei: otro mas con eso, no soy Akane.

Ranma la alcanzo y la tomo por la muñeca obligándola a detener el paso y girarse.

Ranma: Akane?

Mei: que no soy Akane! No me llames así!

Ranma: Akane no me mientas. Se que eres tu, puedo reconocer esa mirada en cualquier lugar.

Mei: pero que pesado, me llamo Mei.

Ranma: puedes cambiarte el nombre y fingir que no me conoces, pero se que eres tu.

Mei: eres idiota o que? (estaba enojándose mucho cuando percibió una aura conocida acercarse. Se giro y vio a su prometido acercándose a ellos con el ceño fruncido y, por lo visto, muy pero muy enojado)

Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era Akane, _su_ Akane. La mujer que tanto amaba y odiaba. Estaba cambiada mas alta, su cabello había crecido, su cuerpo mas desarrollado, con más curvas, sus ropas ¿chinas?, su rostro distinto. Era toda una mujer. La vio girar su rostro y noto en sus ojos un brillo que pocas veces había visto (solo con el)

Mei: Lu-ten

Lu-ten: hola Mei. Tai-lee me dijo que te vio correr hacia aquí y te vine a buscar.

Mei: gracias.

Lu-ten: y tu quien eres? Porque la tienes agarrada así? Suéltala!

Ranma: ella es mi prometida! Y tu quien eres? ( celoso a mas no poder)

Mei: yo no soy tu prometida. (Soltándose y acercándose a Lu-ten,)

Lu-ten: ella es **_MI_** prometida y yo soy Lu-ten. (Tomando posesivamente a Mei de la cintura)

Ranma: yo soy Ranma Saotome y ella es Akane Tendo _**MI**_ prometida (acercándose amenazante a Lu-ten)

Mei: pero cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy Akane soy…

Mei no termino de hablar debido a que sintió a alguien acercarse. Entre las sombras apareció un muchacho de ropas chinas y otro con las ropas bastante rotas.

Lu-ten: mierda! Hasta acá nos sigues, idiota!

Quian: porque abrasas así a mi futura esposa, suéltala!

Ryoga: por fin te alcance Ranma.

Lu-ten: que futura esposa. Mei es mi prometida, me ama y se va a casar conmigo y eso va para ti también (señalando a Ranma)

Ryoga: que pasa aquí?

Ranma: mira P-chan(apuntando a Mei o Akane)

A Ryoga se le cayó la mandíbula al piso de la impresión.

Ryoga: Akane eres tu?

Mei: ahh! Ya me tienen cansada, me parezco, ya me lo dijeron, pero no soy ella.

Ryoga: no quise molestarla es solo que se parece muchísimo.

Mei: si lo se, pero no soy esa chica. Tu (hablándole a Quian) cuando nos vas a dejar en paz!

Quian: cuando te cases conmigo.

Mei: estoy harta de ti, tonto amazona, pelea ahora!

Lu-ten: no Mei

Mei: antes me contuve porque estaba tu novia pero ya me harte

Quian: hagamos un trato si yo te gano te casas conmigo y te vienes a China. Pero si tú ganas…

Mei: me dejaras en paz.

Quian: como quieras, de todas formas voy a ganar y mas si tu eres la recompensa.

Lu-ten: Mei no!

Mei: no te preocupes ganare. (Tomo a Lu-ten y lo beso)

Tres pares de ojos miraban atentamente a la pareja. Ranma estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas primero por que el chico la besaba y segundo por el duelo. Sabia que esa chica que se hacia llamar Mei era Akane _su_ Akane. Por lo tanto, sus celos estaban a flor de piel. Pero estaba preocupado por ese otro tipo, era amazona, ellos eran buenos peleando sino había que mirar a Shampoo. Akane tenia un nivel por debajo del de la amazona y ahora pelearía con un hombre. Solo rogaba que no saliera lastimada. No sabia como iba a aguantar el que ella fuera golpeada.

Mei: bien, vayamos a un lugar apropiado.

Ranma: yo conozco un lugar, es el Dojo Tendo.

Mei: lo conozco, hace un rato estuve ahí.

Quian: por mi no hay problema.

Estaban por tomar rumbo al Dojo cuando unos Tessen (abanicos de hierro) volaron hacia Mei por la espalda quien salto esquivándolos.

Mei: sabia que estabas cerca tu aura te delata.

Cheng: tonta he venido hasta Japón para terminar contigo y no me voy a ir sin lograrlo

En esto 4 sombras hicieron su aparición. Cologne, Shampoo, Mouse y Ukyo (quien vio pasar a Ryoga y Ranma corriendo en frente de su restauran y decidió seguirlos pero al ver a Ryoga perdido lo siguió para que no se pierda mas de lo que estaba)

Shampoo: que pasar aquí? Chica violenta?

Ukyo: Akane?

Mei: cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo **NO SOY AKANE!**

Cologne: debes disculpar a mi nieta, lo que pasa es que te pareces mucho a ella

Mei: si lo se

Cologne: como te llamas niña?

Mei: Mei

Cologne: así que tu eres la famosa Mei

Mei: si soy yo, eh famosa porque?

Cologne: porque derrotaste a Cheng una de las mejores guerrera de nuestra tribu.

Mei: tribu? No puedo creerlo! mas amazonas?

Cologne: así es!

Mei: que mierda hice para merecer esto!

Ranma: fácil. Irte, desaparecer dejando a tu familia preocupada por ti

Ryoga: no le hables así Ranma. Ella no es Akane.

Cologne: el novio tiene razón

Todos: que?

Cologne: tú eres Akane. Por lo visto no sabes quienes somos esto me hace suponer que perdiste la memoria no?

Mei: eso a usted no le interesa

Cologne: no me hables así niña.

Mei: usted no tiene idea de quien soy ni de todo lo que me sucedió

Cologne: tienes razón. Pero tu aura es igual a la de Akane y tus ojos no mienten

Mei: **ya basta!**

De pronto todo se volvió oscuridad para Mei. Cayó desmayada en brazos de Lu-ten para desgracia de Ranma.

Cologne: es normal que suceda esto. Chico llévala a descansar. Por lo pronto el duelo se pospone hasta mañana en la tarde, según escuche lo harán en el Dojo Tendo, no?

Ranma: si

Cologne: bien mañana estaremos allí

Así como aparecieron desaparecieron los amazonas.

Ryoga: no puedo creer que esa chica sea Akane. Esta muy cambiada.

Ukyo: ya lo creo, tiene el mismo carácter fuerte de siempre

Ryoga: si Ukyo, esta es la Akane de la que ena…

Lu-ten: Mei, su nombre es Mei. Talvez para ustedes ella era Akane pero su nombre es Mei. Es mi mujer, mi prometida y no voy a permitir que nadie, ni el estupido de Quian ni tu me la quieran quitar

Ranma: eso es ahora, cuando recupere la memoria vamos a ver quien es su verdadero prometido.

Lu-ten: ja! No me hagas reír. Si recupera la memoria como crees que reaccionara al saber que ni su familia ni su dizque prometido la buscaron, que ni siquiera se preocuparon en saber si estaba viva, en peligro, lastimada o incluso muerta. Talvez nunca se acuerde de ustedes. A mi entender, eso es lo mejor que le puede pasar. (Diciendo esto se fue con Mei en brazos)

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Y QUE LES PARECIO EL REENCUENTRO? MUCHOS PROBLEMAS NO?

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A: **_SAKURASAKURITA, SIHAYA19, GRIS, TSUKIRE, DAIANA TENDO, JESI SAOTOME, SAGGYTA, MARCE KID NICKY`S GRIL, RANMAXAKANELOVE, TSUKINO, YAZMIN,SOULFIRE524,ALIX, GORDITA01, CLARA, MININAHERMOSA29, SUSYAKANE, VICKY SAOTOME,ETC_**, Y AQUELLOS QUE LO LEEN Y NO DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR ESTAR PRESENTES...

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS COMO SIEMPRE...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	15. Chapter 15

**Nueva vida.**

**Capitulo 15**

Ranma, Ryoga y Ukyo tomaron rumbo al Dojo Tendo para explicarles a la familia sobre la reaparición de Akane. El camino fue silencioso y lento. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Ryoga: "wow Akane regreso. Es raro pero no sentí lo mismo que sentía cada vez que la veía. Me alegro por Ranma. Tal vez ahora pueda sentirse mejor. El se culpaba por su desaparición aunque no lo demostrara". Ukyo: "pobre Ran-chan, siempre supe que la quería, que mi lucha estaba perdida, pero cuando se fue vi mi oportunidad y la tome. Ahora que lo vi, sus ojos estaban desbordando de furia y celos, unos celos que solo una persona enamorada puede sentir". Ranma: "Akane perdió la memoria. Como pude ser tan idiota. Ya me parecía raro que se haya ido así como se fue de un día parar el otro. Solo lo hizo una vez cuando fue lo de Ryugensawa pero dejo una nota. Que tonto, todo este tiempo estuvo con ese tipo, hasta se comprometió con el. Cuando me miro pude ver que en realidad no me recordaba pero cuando vio a ese estupido sus ojos brillaron tan fuerte como cuando me pregunto si la amaba". Ranma paro en seco al darse cuneta de que ella lo quería siempre lo quiso y ahora amaba con la misma intensidad a el imbecil ese. "como pude ser tan ciego! Ella me quería y yo tuve que negar lo que le dije en Jusenkyo. Si le hubiera dicho que la amaba tal vez ahora ella estaría casada conmigo y no prometida con el."

Ryoga: eh! Ranma porque no caminas?

Ukyo: ran-chan estas bien?

Ranma: ehh… solo pensaba en el señor Tendo cuando se entere lo de Akane.

Ryoga: claro, vamos no los hagamos esperar mas. (sabia que mentía)

Dojo Tendo

Ranma: ya llegue!

Kasumi: hola Ranma, oh Ukyo, Ryoga pasen.

Ukyo/ Ryoga: hola Kasumi.

Se sientan en la mesa con toda la familia reunida incluso la familia Saotome.

Ranma: les tengo que dar una noticia

Soun: que pasa Ranma? Sabes algo de mi hijita?

Ranma: si

Todos: "oh"

Ranma: hoy vimos a Akane y por lo que entendí ustedes también

Happosai: no dirás que viste a una chica muy bonita que se parecía a Akane?

Ranma: no se parecía _ERA_ Akane

Kasumi: oh dios! Pero si…

Ranma: perdió la memoria por eso no los conoció.

Soun: hablas en serio Ranma?

Ryoga: si señor Tendo los tres la vimos.

Ukyo: así es.

Soun: pero como perdió la memoria, en donde estuvo todo este tiempo?

Nabiki: eso explica muchas cosas.

Nodoka: que quieres decir?

Nabiki: cuando Akane "desapareció" 1º me pareció muy raro que lo hiciera sin decir nada. Ella es muy impulsiva pero no es irresponsable. 2º estuve averiguando y lo que me dijeron es que un chico chino encontró a una chica con la descripción de mi hermanita. Cuando fui a su casa sus padres me dijeron que se había ido a China con su hermana y una amiga. 3º sus padres me dijeron que antes de partir su hijo, vino para acá porque se entero de que Akane había desaparecido pero un chico le dijo que ella no estaba desaparecida sino que estaba de viaje de entrenamiento. Te suena Ranma?

Ranma: ehh…

Nabiki: quizás esto se habría arreglado hace tiempo no?

Ranma: lo importante ahora es que Akane volvió, pero hay otro problema.

Soun: cual?

Ranma: esta co… comp…

Ryoga: lo que quiere decir ranma es que esta comprometida con el chico chino.

Happosai: eso ya lo sabíamos, cuando pensamos que no era ella nos contó eso.

Soun: comprometida! Pero y… y…

Nabiki: conozco a mi hermanita, se que quería a Ranma. Pero al no recordarlo supongo que fue fácil enamorarse de ese chico y que el se enamorara de ella. Quien se puede resistir a mi hermanita? No por nada todo el Furinkan peleaba con ella cada mañana para invitarla a salir.

Ranma: ehh.. Hay otro problema más.

Soun: mas todavía?

Ukyo: si, por lo visto, mientras estuvo en China se cruzo con las amazonas y venció a dos de ellos una chica y un chico. Ellos están aquí.

Nabiki: déjame adivinar, en el Neko Hanten?

Ranma: si, Akane lo reto a un duelo al amazona y yo le ofrecí el Dojo

Soun: entonces cuando veré a mi hijita?

Ranma: mañana en la tarde vendrán todos

Genma: quienes son todos?

Ryoga: Shampoo, Mouse, Cologne, y los otros amazonas, Akane, su novio y supongo que su amiga

Soun: Kasumi hay que preparar su cuarto y… dijiste duelo?

Ranma: si ella va a pelar contra el amazona que se dice su prometido

Soun: no! Mi hijita se va a lastimar mucho buaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ranma: no se preocupe, no dejare que le pase nada

Nabiki: mi hermanita es todo una rompecorazones! Y tu Ranma desde cuando te preocupas tanto por ella?

Ranma: desde que me di cuenta de que…. Em... No voy a permitir que nadie la lastime

Soun: escucho Saotome! Pronto tendremos boda su hijo quiere a mi Akane

Genma (panda): "si Tendo, ese es mi hijo"

Nodoka: voy a preparar los primero auxilios y ayudare a Kasumi con la comida. Mañana será un día lleno de emociones.

Ranma: ya lo creo

Luego de cenar Ukyo llevo a Ryoga al restaurante ya que no quería que se perdiera de nuevo y no llegar al duelo de mañana. Nodoka y Kasumi limpiaron los utensilios usados. Nabiki subió a su habitación a hacer no se que y Happosai se fue a planchar su nueva colección. Ranma salto al techo a meditar en todo lo que había pasado hoy. Se sentó en su lugar favorito sobre la habitación de Akane "todo este tiempo estuve enojado con ella casi odiándola porque me dejo y resulta que no era así. La quise olvidar con otras mujeres pero ninguna era como ella. Le quería demostrar que no me había afectado en nada que se haya marchado demostrarle quien era yo, quien es Ranma Saotome y ella… ella… no se había ido. No se que le habrá pasado pero sea como sea no voy a dejar que ese idiota me la quite. No se como se pudo fijar en ella, es una fea marimacho. A quien engaño. Es hermosa sus ojos, su sonrisa, nadie se resiste a ella. Como lo odio! Estuvo todo un año con ella. Quien sabe que cosas le hizo no quiero ni imaginarme. La habrá besado? Seguro ella lo beso delante mió. Habrán llegado a mas? Si fue así yo juro que lo mato!"

Ranma: que odio que le tengo! No puedo mas con esto, mejor me voy a entrenar porque sino voy a explotar.

* * *

Lu-ten llevo a Mei a la casa para que descansara. Cuando la dejo en su habitación se encontró con su hermana y le contó todo lo que había sucedido. Tai-lee no podía creer que habían estado en su casa y no había recordado nada. Charlaron un poco más y luego se fueron a dormir.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

HOLA! BUENO AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO MAS. HAY ALGUNAS RESPUESTAS A SUS PREGUNTAS AQUI. COMO VEMOS NABIKI SI INVESTIGO ALGO PERO NO LLEGO A TIEMPO TENIA ALGUNAS PISTAS PERO NADA LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS VEREMOS MAS RESPUESTAS. POR LO PRONTO EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE ES INTENSO PORQUE SERA EL DUELO Y EL REENCUENTRO CON SU FAMILIA...

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A TODOS, NO LOS NOMBRO PORQUE TENGO A MI NENA ESPERANDO PARA BAÑARLA UN ABRAZO A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	16. Chapter 16

**Nueva vida.**

**CAPITULO 16**

Mei despertó temprano en su habitación, se levanto y fue a la cocina en donde se encontró con Lu-ten y Tai-lee.

Mei: hola

Lu-ten: hola amor como estas?

Mei: bien supongo

Tai-lee: hola Mei, que te parece si después de desayunar entrenamos un rato?

Mei: si pero en donde?

Tai-lee: aquí cerca hay un terreno baldío. Ayer lo vi mientras corríamos.

Mei: OK vamos a desayunar y entrenamos, vienes amor?

Lu-ten: si, tengo que entrenarte para hoy en la tarde

Mei: no necesito entrenar para vencer a Quian. Ya le gane una vez

Lu-ten: si pero hay que estar preparados para todo no?

Mei: tienes razón

Una vez que desayunaron salieron hacia el lugar de entrenamiento, o sea el terreno baldío.

Tai-lee: y que te parece?

Mei: es lindo

Lu-ten: es bueno para entrenar

Tai-lee: bien empecemos

Tai-lee no era una experta en artes marciales, su técnica consistía en acercarse lo suficiente a su oponente para tocar sus puntos de presión, lo cual lo dejaba afuera de combate, sumado a su lectura de auras era una difícil oponente.

Tomaron posiciones. Tai-lee corrió a atacar a Mei tratando de tocar sus puntos de presión en sus brazos. Mei los esquivaba con precisión sabia que si la tocaba era su fin, puesto que sus brazos quedarían inmovilizados en el acto. Mei la esquivo por un rato, ya cansada decidió atacar con un par de golpes y patadas. Tai-lee con mucha dificultad evito los primeros pero las patadas no. Voló unos metros y quedo allí sin aire dado que la patada fue en el estomago.

Lu-ten: es mi turno

Lu-ten saco unas espadas Dao (son espadas gemelas) y tomo posición de ataque mientras Mei sacaba sus SAI. Se iban acercando y girando formando un círculo, midiéndose buscando un punto al cual atacar. El primero fue el, con un rápido movimiento empezó a atacarla. Mei lo esperaba, sabia que lo tenía que tener cerca para poder atacarlo y desarmarlo, y así lo hizo con un par de movimientos de sus manos y muñecas lo quito sus espadas las cuales volaron lejos.

Lu-ten: me atacaras indefenso?

Mei: tu quisieras

Ella arrojo sus armas y se lanzo a la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Con gran esfuerzo Lu-ten esquivaba los puños y patadas que ella le tiraba algunos bloqueándolos otros simplemente corriéndose. Ella ya estaba cansada de atacarlo sin resultado por lo que se resolvió a hacerle una barrida engañándolo con una patada baja. Lo cuál sorprendió a Lu-ten y cayo al piso con Mei encima.

Mei: te rindes?

Lu-ten: a ti? Por supuesto!

Se iban acercando para besarse pero alguien los interrumpió.

Tai-lee: uff! Mei que fuerte me diste! Me dejaste sin aire! No quiero imaginar como estas tu hermano

Lu-ten: tan inoportuna como siempre.

Tai-lee: era hora de que te acostumbres no? Además no quiero sobrinitos todavía

Mei: Tai-lee!(Sonrojada)

Tai-lee: solo decía no te enojes

Lu-ten: si claro. Mira la hora vamos que en una hora tenemos en duelo

Levantándose del suelo se fueron los 3 a la casa para bañarse y prepararse

En el Dojo

La familia Saotome se quedo esa noche en la casa con los Tendo. Ranma no había podido dormir en toda la noche por las emociones vividas. Ni siquiera en el dojo se pudo concentrar. El desayuno y el almuerzo fueron bastante normales aunque el ambiente estaba bastante tenso dado a los últimos acontecimientos

Ranma: creo que es la hora vamos al dojo

Todos: si

Luego de esperar unos minutos, llegaron Ryoga y Ukyo quienes saludaron y se sentaron junto con los demás. Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose y se podían ver 5 figuras caminar hacia el dojo.

Cologne: ya hemos llegado

Shampoo: nihao airen! (saltando para abrazar a Ranma quien en el ultimo momento se corre) airen porque correrse?

Ranma: ya te lo dije Shampoo! No quiero que me abrases!

Mouse: Ranma Saotome como le hablas a si a mi querida Shampoo!( agarrando del cuello a Genma)

Genma: no soy Ranma

Shampoo: pato tonto, Ranma es el de aquí (señalándolo)

Cologne: bueno voy a presentarles a 2 amazonas. Ella es Cheng y el es Quian

Soun: así que tu eres el que quiere pelear con mi hija

Quian: si, soy su prometido

Nabiki: oye guapo! Yo soy tu cuñada pero si pierdes con mi hermanita bien podría consolarte (guiñándole un ojo)

Kasumi: Nabiki! Perdónala no tiene pelos en la lengua. Muchos gusto yo soy Kasumi la hermana mayor de Akane, digo Mei

Quian: mucho gusto señorita

Ranma: ey tu!

Quian: valla y a quien tenemos aquí? Pero si es el que se cree el prometido de mi hermosa Mei

Ranma: yo soy el prometido! Y te advierto una cosa como te atrevas a darle un golpe sabrás lo que es el dolor (acercándose a pocos cm. de su cara)

Quian: tranquilo cuando le gane haré lo que quiera con ella.

Ranma: te voy a… (En ese momento 3 personas se acercaron)

Tai-lee: hola a todos, valla cuantos son

Lu-ten: buenas tardes

Nabiki: wow! Akane si que tiene buen gusto

Todos: Nabiki!

Nabiki: pero si es la verdad, como la envidio!

Mei: hola

Soun: hijita! Buaaaaaaaaaaa (corre a abrazarla)

Mei: Ho… la… (Ahogada por el abrazo)

Soun: hijita no te acuerdas quien soy?

Mei: pues la verdad no

Soun: Mi hijita no se acuerda de su padre buaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kasumi: papa, y de mi te acuerdas?

Mei: claro, Kasumi ayer te vi

Kasumi: ah… bueno mira el es papa, ella es Nabiki nuestra hermana, ellos son Genma y Nodoka los padres de Ranma, el es Ranma, ellos son Ukyo y Ryoga, ellos son Cologne, Shampoo, Mouse y creo que a los demás ya los conoces

Mei: desgraciadamente si. Ahhhh! Pero que es esto! ( sosteniendo un bulto que se le había acercado por detrás sujetándose a su parte trasera)

Happosai: mi linda Akane, como has crecido!

Mei: pero que le sucede viejodegenerado (le pega en la cabeza y lo manda del otro lado del dojo)

Kasumi: y ese era el maestro Happosai

Mei: si, ya lo recuerdo. Bien ellos son Tai-lee y mi prometido Lu-ten

Ranma: ja! Prometido como no!

Mei: y a ti que te pasa?

Ranma: mira Akane quizás no lo recuerdes pero tu prometido soy yo y nadie mas!

Mei: que!

Lu-ten: siento contradecirte pero Mei es _MI_ prometida

Mei: bueno ya basta! Al mal paso darle prisa

Quian: claro hermosa, tan desesperada estas sin mi?

Mei: ash! Si estoy desesperada para mandarte de vuelta a China y sacarte de mi vida

Quian: no lo creo, pues tú vendrás conmigo

Soun: bueno comencemos

Cada uno tomo posiciones mientras los demás se sentaron a observar el encuentro.

Soun: preparados? Las reglas son simples el primero que caiga y no pueda levantarse pierde. De acuerdo?

Quian / Mei: si

Soun: bien empiecen

Quian saco unas espadas y Mei sus SAI. El avanzo a toda velocidad contra ella, Mei lo esquivaba con dificultad. Sus golpes con las espadas eran precisos y rápidos. Ella sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho, por lo que decidió enganchar con una SAI una de las espadas, la giro y la partió. Quian estaba sorprendido, pero aun le quedaba otra espada y era mejor que no la perdiera porque su fuerte no era el cuerpo a cuerpo. Con una vuelta en el aire Mei quedo detrás de Quian, le hizo una llave con lo que logro que soltara la espada que le quedaba y así pasar a su terreno, el cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella lo soltó para que se parara y se deshizo de sus armas. Quian la miraba con fastidio a lo que Mei le sonreía con indiferencia.

Mei: acaso no eres capaz de ganar sin tus espadas?

Quian: ya veras!

Mei: si como no

Quian no lo dudo y arremetió contra Mei con golpes y patadas, ella se defendía y bloqueaba.

Quian: Técnica de los puntos de presión!

El se acercaba con sus dedos extendidos al cuerpo de Mei para dejarla inmóvil y así ganar el duelo. Pero lo que no lo sabía es que Mei estaba preparada para esto. Con unos cuantos golpes en sus codos internos le bloqueo el paso de la sangre a sus manos dejándolas sin fuerzas. Quian asombrado no sabia que hacer, le quedaba su último recurso el "Hiryu Shoten Ha". Este le daría tiempo para que sus manos tomaran vida nuevamente. Lentamente condujo a Mei dentro de la espiral, mientras la hacia enojar para que su aura aumentara y el se mantenía frío. Mei noto este cambio de temperatura sabia que algo pasaría por lo que estaba atenta a sus movimientos hasta que tuviera alguna señal para usar su arma secreta.

Mientras esto sucedía, Ranma y Ryoga comentaban lo mucho que Akane había avanzado. Le estaba dando una buena pelea al amazona. Así pensaban hasta que Ranma noto la espiral. El amazona iba a utilizar el Hiryu Shoten Ha. Ya se había parado dispuesto a intervenir cuando Ryoga lo obligo a sentarse.

Ranma: pero que haces! No te das cuenta que Akane esta en peligro!

Ryoga: si pero mira su rostro. Esta concentrada, sabe lo que el chino se propone y lo esta engañando

Ranma: pero que tendrá pensado hacer

Ryoga: no lo se pero debe ser algo bueno

Nuevamente en la pelea, Quian se encontraba casi en el centro de la espiral. Mei sabía que esa era la señal que buscaba. Rápidamente enfrió su aura a tal grado que los presentes notaron el frió, fueran o no practicantes de las artes marciales.

Tai-lee: ay no!

Lu-ten: cúbranse todos!

Al grito, los presentes se arrojaron al suelo en posición cubriéndose con las manos la cabeza menos 2 hombres, Ranma y Lu-ten. Ellos permanecían de pie. El primero para saber que haría Akane y el segundo para detenerla en el momento en que sea necesario.

Mei concentrada al máximo comenzó con unos movimientos circulares con sus brazos mientras en sus manos se veían chispas de electricidad. Apunto con sus dedos a Quian quien permanecía inmóvil aturdido con el cambio de temperatura. Con un solo movimiento de sus brazos y sus dedos cambio la trayectoria de su pecho a su pierna. En ese momento salio un relámpago que dio directamente a Quian en el muslo derecho, ocasionando que la corriente eléctrica del rayo le provocara una quemadura importante. Quian cayó al suelo sosteniéndose su pierna y gritando de dolor. Mei no controlaba esta técnica a la perfección, por lo que otro rayo salio de sus dedos con dirección a un dolorido Quian. En ese momento, Lu-ten corrió y coloco sus dedos atrayendo el rayo hacia a el y lo paso con cuidado a su estomago y luego a su otro brazo guiándolo al techó del dojo expulsando el relámpago que provoco un agujero en el techo y siguió su camino al cielo. Una vez que el rayo desapareció, corrió hacia Mei que estaba luchando por controlar otro rayo que luchaba por salir de su cuerpo. Tomándola de la mano logro darle calor y así su temperatura subió. Mei ante el esfuerzo hecho cayó desmayada en sus brazos.

* * *

HOLA! ACA LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO MAS...

LA TECNICA QUE USA AKANE ES UNA TECNICA QUE SAQUE DE "AVATAR EL ULTIMO MAESTRO AIRE" EL QUE LA HAYA VISTO SABRA A LO QUE ME REFIERO PERO EL QUE NO LA PUEDE VER ES UNA LINDA HISTORIA. EL QUE VIO LA PELICULA DEBE ESTAR TAN INDIGNADO COMO YO. BUENO EL QUE QUIERA VER ESTA TECNICA LO PUEDE HACER EN YOUTUBE " ZUKO VS AZULA- AGNI KAI FOR THE THRONE".

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN ALGUNO EN ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN. GRACIAS A USTEDES PASE LOS 100 COMENTARIOS Y ESTOY MUY FELIZ. AH! ME OLVIDABA AYE LE ENSEÑA A MI HIJITA PRISCILA DE UN AÑO Y MEDIO LA RISA DE KODACHI Y YA LA APRENDIO NO SABEN LO LINDA QUE LA HACE...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	17. Chapter 17

**Nueva vida.**

**Capitulo 17**

Ranma quien había observado todo estaba con los ojos y la boca abierta. Los demás presentes, quienes al escuchar el grito de dolor de Quian, se levantaron y miraron asombrados la escena ante sus ojos.

Cologne: valla parece que sabe la técnica milenaria pare crear los relámpagos.

Happosai: tienes razón. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía.

Cologne: yo tampoco, aunque debo agradecer que solo le dio en la pierna.

Shampoo: que decir abuelita. Mirar como gritar Quian

Cologne: solo digo mejor en la pierna que en el corazón no?

Shampoo: corazón?

Happosai: si, si mi linda Akane le hubiera apuntado al corazón como lo hizo en un primer momento lo habría matado.

Todos: que?

Cologne: Happy tiene razón. Esta es una técnica mortal creada por unos antiguos guerreros. Ellos la utilizaban para protegerse de los dragones, pero al extinguirse la dejaron de utilizar. La escribieron en unos rollos y la guardaron. Eso es lo que cuenta la leyenda. Se creía una técnica perdida. Bueno hasta el día de hoy.

Soun: y como es que mi hijita la sabe?

Tai-lee: mi hermano encontró los rollos en una cueva y los guardo en la casa. Pero al parecer Mei los vio y aprendió esta técnica.

Genma: debo decir que me sorprendió el nivel de Akane

Tai-lee: si ella era torpe cuando empezó pero poco a poco fue mejorando y adquiriendo confianza en si misma y en sus habilidades

Kasumi: confianza? Pero Akane…

Tai-lee: talvez exteriormente se mostraba como una persona fuerte pero su interior estaba destrozado. No se que le habrá pasado. Me costo mucho que confiara en si misma y en lo capaz que era

Nabiki: mi hermana siempre fue capaz, solo que algunas personas le decían lo contrario.

Tai-lee: quienes?

Nabiki: casi todos los presentes. Shampoo y Ukyo se cansaron de menospreciarla porque no sabia cocinar o porque era mas débil que ellas, papa y tío Genma porque no la podían casar y no habría unión de sus escuelas porque papa decía que ella no podía hacerse cargo del dojo, etc., etc.…

Tai-lee: bueno con razón estaban tan mal

Nabiki: pero eso no era lo peor. Su prometido la trataba realmente mal, comparándola con sus otras prometidas echándole en cara sus defectos.

Tai-lee: wow! Y porque me dices todo esto?

Nabiki: porque te agradezco lo que hiciste con ella. La cuidaste y curaste sus miedos e inseguridades y eso se precia. Pero si le comentas esto que te he dicho a alguien te haré quedar mal. Tengo mis contactos y puedo averiguar muchas cosas.

Tai-lee: OK. No se lo diré a nadie.

Nabiki: pero cuéntame, como la encontraron?

Tai-lee: en realidad, fue mi hermano. El la vio desmayada en la calle y la llevo a nuestra casa. El tiempo pasaba y ella no despertaba. Por lo que pudimos ver alguien la ataco porque en su cuello había un dardo clavado. El medico nos dijo que seguramente lo habían inyectado con alguna poción pero no quedaron rastros para saber cual era.

Nabiki: interesante

Tai-lee: como te decía, Mei no despertaba y el tiempo pasaba. Unos vecinos nos contaron que una chica había desaparecido que era una heredera de un dojo, o algo así, y Lu-ten fue a averiguar si podía ser ella. Hablo con un chico que le dijo que la chica se había ido de viaje de entrenamiento

Nabiki: hmph!

Tai-lee: esperamos un tiempo mas y como no supimos que nadie la buscara nos fuimos a China. Una vez allí, luego de unos meses, Mei despertó y como no recordaba nada le ofrecimos que se quedara con nosotros y así fue…

Nabiki: sabes, me gustaría ver ese dardo si lo tienen todavía

Tai-lee: porque?

Nabiki: porque me parece que aquí hay gato encerrado

Tai-lee: lo tengo en casa, si quieres vamos a buscarlo.

Nabiki: si, de paso me cuentas mas sobre la estadía de mi hermanita en China.

Mientras Tai-lee y Nabiki se iban, los amazonas se retiraban con Quian gritando del dolor por haber perdido el duelo y tener que irse con las manos vacías. Los demás continuaban enfrascados en la técnica que había hecho Akane. Pero más allá, 2 jóvenes se miraban fijamente. Kasumi al ver esto fue a poner paños fríos.

Kasumi: lu-ten podrías llevar a Akane, eh digo Mei, a su habitación para que descanse?

Lu-ten: si claro.

Ranma: no! tú no la llevaras, no sabes cual es. Yo la llevo.

Kasumi: mejor Ranma, porque no le muestras el camino?

Ranma: si (caminando hacia la puerta) vamos

Lu-ten: gracias Kasumi

Lu-ten sigue a Ranma con Mei en brazos. Cuando llegan a la habitación, la acuesta en la cama y se queda a su lado sosteniéndole la mano. Ranma ya no aguantaba mas, los celos lo consumían y de un fuerte empujón lo saca del lado de Akane y toma su lugar.

Lu-ten: que haces?

Ranma: que hago? Soy su prometido y es mi deber cuidar de ella.

Lu-ten: ja! Su prometido? No me hagas reír.

Ranma: si, lo soy

Lu-ten: entonces porque no la buscaste cuando desapareció?

Ranma: …

Lu-ten: era lo menos que podías hacer ya que era tu prometida no?

Ranma: quien te crees que eres!

Lu-ten: yo soy el hombre que eligió Mei para compartir su vida, la persona que ama, con la que duerme todas las noches, la que la besa, la abraza y le hace el amor.

Ranma: que, que! **TE VOY A MATAR!**

Ranma se abalanza contra Lu-ten y le empieza apegar. No es una pelea de artes marciales. Es una pelea callejera, sin formas sin técnicas, solo dos hombres golpeándose como perros en celo. Kasumi al escuchar el grito de Ranma llama a su padre y a Genma para que los vallan a separar.

Genma: Ranma suéltalo!( tomándolo por los brazos para alejarlo)

Soun: Lu-ten basta ya! ( sacándolo y quedando en medio de los 2)

Kasumi: chicos por favor salgan necesito curar sus heridas.

A regañadientes salieron los dos jóvenes con los mayores de la casa quienes los condujeron a la cocina.

Soun: pero que les pasa a ustedes? Akane esta débil y necesita reposo y ustedes se agarran a golpes!

Genma: Tendo tiene razón. Sus problemas los pueden resolver en otro momento, ese no era el lugar.

Lu-ten: lo siento, discúlpenme (haciendo una reverencia)

Soun: esta bien muchacho. Pero ahora debes entender que mi hija esta comprometida con Ranma, por lo tanto, tu compromiso no es valido.

Lu-ten: señor Tendo Mei acepto este compromiso y ella es la única persona que puede romperlo.

Sun: tienes razón ella te dio su palabra. Esperemos a que se encuentre mejor y aclararemos este asunto. Mientras tanto puedes venir a visitarla.

Ranma: que? No! yo no lo voy a permitir.

Soun: Ranma, tu tienes otras prometidas y en esta casa jamás les hemos prohibido entrar. Así que lo justo es que mi hija pueda ver a su otro prometido también.

Ranma: pero…

Genma: nada Ranma, Tendo tomo una decisión y debemos respetarla.

Lu-ten: gracias señor.

Soun: bueno ahora ve hijo a tu casa que Akane se quedara aquí

Lu-ten: no, ella no puede quedarse.

Soun: porque? Esta es su casa. Además esta herida. Se quedara hasta que ella lo decida.

Lu-ten: si señor. Mañana vendré a verla (haciendo una reverencia y marchándose)

Ranma: gracias señor Tendo.

Genma: ten cuidado hijo, este muchacho es un buen oponente. Hizo que Akane se enamorara de él (susurro)

Ranma: si, lo se. Pero se que ella se enamorara de mi (salio de la cocina y subió al tejado a pensar).

CONTINUARA...

* * *

HOLA! Y QUE TAL? UNA PELEA ENTRE RANMA Y LU-TEN, ALGUNAS DUDAS ACLARADAS Y OTRAS SE ACLARARAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. POR SI NO QUEDO CLARO LA PELEA LA GANO AKANE YA QUE ELLA LE DIO EN LA PIERNA CON EL RAYO Y QUIAN NO SE PODIA LEVANTAR ,ESAS ERAN LAS REGLAS, AUNQUE SE HUBIERA DESMAYADO DESPUES. LO ACLARON PORQUE ALGUNOS DE USTEDES ME PREGUNTARON. ESPERO QUE HAYAN ENTENDIDO. CUALQUIER COSA QUE NECESITEN ESTOY A SU DISPOSICION.

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A:**SAKURASAKURITA, SIHAYA19, GRIS, TSUKIRE, DAIANA TENDO, JESI SAOTOME, MARCE KID NICKY`S GIRL, RANMAXAKANELOVE, SUSYAKANE,MININAHERMOSA29, ALIX, CLARA, IZUMI MIYU O.O, JANNETTCITA, -DARKPRINCESSAKANE-,GORDITA01, VICKY SAOTOME, SOULFIRE524, TSUKINO, YAZMIN, ETC...** Y A LOS QUE NO DEJARON TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA.

DEBO CONTARLES QUE YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL FINAL ASIQUE SI TARDO UNOS DIAS MAS EN ACTUALIZAR ES POR ESO. QUIERO DEJARLO BIEN PORQUE USTEDES SE LO MERECEN ASI COMO TAMBIEN ESTA LINDA PAREJA QUE TODOS AMAMOS...

AHORA LES AVISO QUE SE PREPAREN PARA LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS PORQUE VA A HABER MUCHO MUCHO **AMOR** Y PELEAS JEJE!

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos antes que nada les piedo disculpas por el retraso que he tenido en actualizar. Estaba preparando el final y ya lo termine. Una aclaracion, como me canse de escribir los nombres de cada uno cuando hablaban lo reemplace con las iniciales., ej, akane: a; ranma: r; nabiki: n; nodoka: no,etc... sin mas los dejo para que lean.

** Nueva vida.**

**Capitulo 18**

Kasumi se quedo curando de las heridas que tenia Akane. Cuando termino bajo a preparar la comida con la ayuda de Nodoka. Una vez que acabaron se sentaron a cenar.

K: esperemos a Nabiki

S: en donde esta?

K: se fue con Tai-lee, pero me dijo que vendría para la cena

S: esta bien

En eso se escucha a Nabiki entrar.

S: Nabiki, ven siéntate vamos a cenar

N: si

R: porque fuiste con ellos

N: quería ver en donde vivían

R: ja! porque no me lo creo

N: ese es tu problema no el mió

Siguieron cenando en "paz". Nabiki subió a su cuarto para hacer unas llamadas aprovechando que los demás estaban abajo. Una vez hecho esto fue al cuarto de Akane. Entro y ala vio acostada descansando "ay hermanita que te hicieron, nose quien fue pero lo voy a averiguar aunque ya tengo unas buenas pistas sobre quien pudo ser. Si lo llego a confirmar pobre de ella va a saber quien es Nabiki Tendo". Mei poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose con Nabiki que la veía con una sonrisa.

M: hola Nabiki

N: hola Mei o Akane?

M: dime Mei, no me siento cómoda cuando me llaman así

N: porque después de todo eres mi hermanita.

M: si, pero siento que estoy ocupando un lugar que no me pertenece. Yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida y eso me confunde más.

N: no te hagas problema yo tengo unos videos caseros si quieres podemos verlos

M: en serio? Me gustaría mucho

Nabiki fue as u habitación y busco los videos. Cuando los tuvo, ayudo a Mei a levantarse y la condujo a la sala en donde estaban los demás.

S: hijita despertaste buaaaaaaaaaaa!

K: mei tienes hambre? Voy a prepararte algo

M: no es necesario

No: no hija, gastaste mucha energía en el combate necesitas recuperarte.

M: pero…

No: nada de peros, vamos Kasumi yo te ayudo

G: que bueno que te sientas mejor.

M: si. Disculpen en donde están Tai-lee y Lu-ten

R: en su casa

S: decidimos que lo mejor era que te quedaras aquí con tu familia

M: ellos también son mi familia

N: si, pero estabas bastante herida así que por esta noche te quedaras aquí

M: esta bien

R: que traes ahí?

N: unas películas caseras

M: y tu crees que esto me ayudara a recordar?

N: tal vez…

Estuvieron un buen rato viendo los videos de cumpleaños, del instituto, vacaciones familiares, navidades, hasta los mas recientes. Los videos en donde aparecen los locos de Nerima. El ultimo video que vieron fue el de la casi boda. Nabiki pensaba que si iba a recordar algo tenis que ser con ese video. Pero no fue así, Mei se asombraba y reía con las locuras de los demás.

M: ey Nabiki! Este ya lo vimos?

N: a ver, no. Este es un video de mama quieres verlo?

M: mama? Si ponlo!

Este video era una recompilación de los nacimientos y cumpleaños de las chicas Tendo hasta los 4 años. Mei estaba en shock. Había visto a su madre, era igual que en sus sueños. Si antes tenía alguna duda de que esta era su familia ahora no. De pronto el video se paro en la imagen de ella que iba de la mano con su madre. Los presente miraron Nabiki preguntándole porque lo detenía pero ella no les contesto solo les señalo a Akane.

Mei estaba pálida, sus labios entreabiertos, su mirada fija en el televisor. Estaba comenzando a recordar: su vida con su familia, su entrenamiento , las clases en la escuela, las consultas frecuentes con el doctor, las peleas diarias en el Furinkan,, la llegada de una pelirroja con un panda, la escena del baño en donde supo que era una chico, cuando se entero de que seria su prometido, el corte de pelo gracias a Ryoga, la llegada de Shampoo, la de Mouse, Happosai, Ukyo, las continuas peleas, las reconciliaciones, las aventuras vividas, las lagrimas derramadas, los insultos, los golpes, el secuestro, el Monte Fénix, la pelea de Ranma con Saffron, sus palabras, cuando despertó, la casi boda ,etc.… las imágenes seguían apareciendo, era mucha información de golpe. Lo que le hizo tomarse la cabeza y pegar un grito.

S: hija que te pasa?

K: estas bien?

A: papa? Kasumi? Nabiki? Tío Genma? Tía Nodoka?

S: hijita sabes quien soy? ( corriendo a abrazar a su hija)

A: claro que se quien eres! (correspondiendo al abrazo)

K: eso quiere decir que recuerdas todo?

A: por supuesto! Como pude haber olvidado a mi familia (abrazando a su hermana que se unió a su padre) ven tú también Nabiki

N: ya que… (También los abrazo)

A: como podía haberme olvidado de ustedes eh? (limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos)

No: que bueno que nos recuerdas.

A: si tía (abrazándola)

G: me alegro por ti Akane (que sorprendido recibió un abrazo)

R: por lo que veo volviste a ser la misma

A: claro que soy la misma pero aun no se quien eres

R: porque recuerdas a todos y a mi no

A: será porque eres un idiota, pervertido, fenómeno?

R: Akane?

A: jajaja! Debiste haber visto tu cara!

R: je! Que graciosa!

S: bueno hija ahora que los recuerdos volvieron supongo que tu nuevo compromiso no vale no?

A: si papa vale. Porque yo le di mi palabra. Además Lu-ten me quiere mucho y me lo demostró de muchas maneras. No tiene miedo de expresar sus sentimientos (dijo esto mirando a Ranma a los ojos)

R: mejor quien quería casarse con una marimacho violenta y fea como tu! (cuando escucho lo que escupió su boca llevado por los celos, se arrepintió)

A: a Lu-ten no le importaría. Papa se que tu y tío Genma hicieron la promesa de unir sus escuelas prometiéndonos a mi y a Ranma pero yo también le di mi palabra a Lu-ten y no puedo romperla.

Ranma quien escucho pacientemente lo que mas pudo. Reventó cuando escucho a Akane. Se levanto hecho una furia y tomo a Akane de la cintura, la cargo al hombro y se la llevo de allí ante la mirada atenta de toda la familia.

Por los techos se ve corre a Ranma cargando a una exaltada Akane. Lentamente sus pasos se fueron deteniendo cuando llego a un bosque cercano a la cuidad. Quería un lugar tranquilo para hablar con ella sin que nadie se metiera en el medio.

A: Ranma suéltame!

R: te voy a soltar si prometes escucharme

A: esta bien

R: vamos a hablar de todo esto de una buena vez por que te fuiste?

A: yo no me fui. Salí a correr esa mañana y cuando estaba cerca de casa sentí un pinchazo en la nuca y me desmaye. Luego desperté en una cama, Lu-ten estaba frente a mí. Me contó que estuve 5 meses dormida. Yo no recordaba nada estaba asustada y perdida. Poco a poco se fue ganado mi confianza y un lugar en mi corazón.

R: no entiendo, cuando desapareciste te busque por todos lados y cuando regrese al dojo Kasumi me dijo que faltaban algunas cosas en tu habitación y cuando revise faltaba tu GI y tu tienda. Por eso supusimos que te habías ido de viaje de entrenamiento

A: como pudieron pensar eso! Yo jamás me iría así como así, sin dejar una nota aunque sea

R: yo pensé lo mismo, pero dado los acontecimientos, creí que no querías verme

A: no seas tonto. En ese tiempo estaba muy mal. Me sentía terrible. Yo te amaba, sabes, pero sabia que tu no. Estaba tan perdida…

R: Akane… yo…

A: esta bien Ranma, ya lo supere

R: no! No esta bien! Yo te amo Akane. El día de la casi boda fui un cobarde por no decirte lo mucho que te amaba, tuve que casi perderte para darme cuenta lo importante que eras para mi. Y ahora estoy igual que antes, te estoy perdiendo de nuevo y no puedo soportarlo.

A: Ranma… yo… (Sorprendida por sus palabras no sabia como reaccionar. A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el monte fénix pero también los de la noche que paso con Lu-ten. Su corazón estaba dividido por un lado amaba a Lu-ten y por el otro sabia que a pesar de todo amaba a Ranma)… no se que decirte…

R: no me digas nada. Ya entendí. Pero por favor déjame hacer algo que siempre quise hacer.

Sin decir nada akane asintió con la cabeza. Ranma tomo a Akane por la cintura con una mano y con la otra rozó sus mejillas acercándola, disfrutando el momento. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, sus alientos se fundían incitándolos. Ranma termino acortando la distancia y capturo sus labios. El beso era suave, dulce, cargado de amor. Akane no podía reaccionar cuando lo hizo sintió una calidez en su corazón que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. Se dejo llevar por la sensación y abrazo a Ranma por el cuello. Co su lengua acaricio los labios de él como pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su boca. Ranma le respondió entreabriendo los labios para profundizar el beso. Los besos se volvieron cada vez más apasionados y salvajes. Pero se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

R: no sabes cuantas veces soñé con tenerte así

A: yo también

Y sin decir más se volvieron a besar. Los besos iban aumentando en intensidad. Ranma acariciaba su espalda pero necesitaba más. Con suavidad levanto la camisa china de ella y rozo con sus manos su piel mientras besaba su cuello. Akane no podía controlar sus sentimientos, dejo salir un gemido ante el contacto de su piel con las suaves caricias que él le daba. Ranma con la voz enronquecida por el deseo le susurro.

R: akane por favor no me detengas.

Ella no contesto, lo beso intensamente dándole a entender que no lo haría. Ranma la tomo por la cadera y la alzo a la suya apoyándola contra un árbol cercano. Dejo sus labios para besar nuevamente su cuello mientras que con una mano iba desatando los botones de su camisa abriéndola y dejándole ver un hermoso corpiño negro de encaje. Lentamente fue bajando con sus besos hasta llegar al comienzo de sus pechos. Akane estaba ensimismada con las sensaciones que sus besos le profesaban. Como pudo abrió la camisa de Ranma dejando ver entre los rayos de l aluna el pecho bien formadote él. Lo acariciaba rozando cada uno de sus músculos. Ranma sintió una mar de sensaciones. Si bien había estado con otras mujeres ninguna le hizo sentir lo que esta criatura. Su hombría que ya había despertado reclamaba en su pantalón. Con unos movimientos suaves rozo su intimidad con la de ella. Akane noto lo excitado que estaba y no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de placer. Los movimientos fueron cada vez más rápidos. Ranma la bajo de sus caderas y cuando la dejo en el piso le fue bajando el pantalón. Dejando a la vista un diminuta tanguita negra. Extasiado contemplo a la mujer en frente suyo.

R: eres hermosa

Akane estaba temblando por los nervios. Lo miro a los ojos, allí vio el amor y la pasión que le profesaban. Esos sentimientos en su mirada la hicieron volver a la realidad. Con sus manos tomo de suelo su ropa y se la empezó a colocar. Ranma al ver este cambio pensó que había hecho algo mal y que la había asustado.

R: Akane estas bien? Te hice algún daño?

A: no Ranma, por favor, no puedo… no puedo hacer esto… yo… yo lo amo y no puedo traicionar así su confianza

R: pero a mi si puedes no?

A: no me vengas con estupideces! Jamás tuvimos una relación como la que yo tengo con él.

R: estamos comprometidos no? Acaso no tengo los mismos derechos que él?

A: no! No lo tienes. Si estamos comprometidos es por nuestros padres y su estupida promesa. Pero en cambio con Lu-ten estoy comprometida porque yo "quiero", porque lo deseo y sobre todo porque lo amo y se que él me ama también.

R: y yo Akane? No te acabo de decir y demostrar que te amo?

A: no! Tú eres un niño al que le quitaron su juguete preferido y lo quiere devuelta como sea. Te duele el orgullo que este juguete (señalándose) eligiera a otra persona.

R: estas equivocada. Tu no eres un juguete, eres la mujer que amo y quiero que estas conmigo y con nadie mas. No soporto ver que quieres a otro, que lo besas como lo hiciste conmigo que… que te entregues a él. Maldita sea! Estoy total y completamente celoso y loco por ti! Es que no lo entiendes!

A: no la verdad no te entiendo. Cuando tuviste la oportunidad de hablar preferiste quedarte callado. Ahora no me vengas con que me quieres. Tú quieres lo que no puedes tener. Es exactamente igual a lo que paso con Shampoo y la joya invertida, lo recuerdas no?

R: no es lo mismo- susurro

A: si es igual. No soportas perder. Pues entiéndelo de una vez, lo amo!

R: no! Tú no lo amas, sino no me habrías besado como lo hiciste, no habrías dicho mi nombre entre gemidos. Tú me amas y lo sabes, pero tienes miedo de reconocerlo. Tienes miedo de que este jaguado contigo y que una vez que te tenga me burle de ti, no es así?

A: yo… yo… nose!

R: di que me amas, dímelo!

A: no! Necesito estar sola (y sin escuchar una contestación salto alas ramas de los árboles y se perdió de vista)

R: maldición Akane porque me haces esto? TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO!

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Y QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN UNOS DIAS MAS SUBIRE OTRO CUENTO QUE SON 23 CAPITULOS MAS EL EPILOGO EN EL QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO. ASIQUE COMO VEN FALTAN MUY POQUITOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE SE TERMINE ESTA HISTORIA... GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN ME DEJEN ALGUNO QUE OTRO...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	19. Chapter 19

**Nueva vida.**

**Capitulo 19**

Ranma cayó al suelo arrodillado, devastado. Golpeo la tierra con sus puños. " Porque Akane, tanto daño te hice que me lo pagas así? Se que tengo mis errores pero por favor perdóname. No puedo verte con otro, aunque seas feliz. Eso me mata. Soy un egoísta! Pero por mas que quiera no puedo verte sonreír para el, saber que pruebas tus labios. Dios! Me hierve la sangre de solo pensarlo! Maldita sea la hora en que te desmayaste y el te encontró. Yo tenía que estar ahí, era mi responsabilidad cuidarte y protegerte. Falle. Rompí mi promesa. Soy un idiota! Y ahora por mi culpa estas con el. Ahh! No puedo mas! Que hago!". Lentamente lagrimas rodaron por su rostro. No las limpio porque no había nadie cerca para verlo. Por primera vez no le importo nada y derribo esa muralla que había construido en su corazón todos esos meses y se permitió sentir el miedo de perder lo que mas amaba.

Akane tampoco estaba bien. Corría por el bosque con su cabeza hecha un desastre por los pensamientos encontrados que tenia. Cansada de correr, se sentó en una rama de un árbol y empezó a meditar. Esta noche seria larga pero no se iba a ir sin una respuesta a sus preguntas. Era obvio que alguien quería que desapareciera pero quien? A su mente venia los o, mejor dicho, las sospechosas de siempre. Pero ¿Por qué dejarla en la calle abandonada y cerca de su casa? Eso no tenia sentido. Si la habían querido "desaparecer" ¿Por qué no la llevaron a otro lugar? ¿Por qué apareció Lu ten? ¿Fue una coincidencia o todo era parte de su plan? Y si era así ¿el sabia? ¿Lu ten la encontró a propósito para alejarla de Ranma? ¿Lu ten conocía a Ranma? ¿Sabia quien era ella? ¿Qué estaban comprometidos? De repente se hizo una luz en su mente y recordó el día en que le propuso matrimonio

_"esto lo pensaba hacer con más romanticismo, pero dadas las circunstancias me pareció mejor hacerlo ahora. Mei te casarías conmigo?"_

¿Que quiso decir con "dadas las circunstancias"? ¿Sabia que estaba comprometida y por eso se lo propuso? ¿El también se enamoro, o era todo parte ese supuesto "plan"? Si todo fue con la idea de alejarla ¿Por qué regresaron? ¿Porque simplemente no se quedaron en China? ¿Porque la entrenaron? ¿Tai lee tenia algo que ver con todo esto?

Eran muchas preguntas y no tenia las respuestas pero las cosas se iban aclarando. No quería pensar de esa forma con Lu ten pero todo era muy extraño, demasiado. Tal vez solo eran coincidencias, muchas coincidencias. Pasará lo que pasara iría con cuidado, pero ella tenia un AS bajo la manga. Si alguien podía descifrar este misterio esa era Nabiki. Solo pensaba en cuanto le costaría todo…

Lentamente la noche dejo su lugar al día. Akane no pudo dormir en toda la noche ya que cada vez que pensaba algo, salían más y mas preguntas. Se levanto de la rama en la que estaba y salto al suelo para estirar sus músculos entumecidos. Realizo unos estiramientos y tomo el comino de regreso a casa.

Ranma, por otro lado, se había dormido el bosque cansado de llorar y culparse pero resuelto a recuperarla cueste lo que cueste. Se despertó cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en los ojos. Se levanto y salto a los árboles de regreso al dojo para saber si Akane había regresado.

En el dojo las cosas no estaban mejores Soun lloraba porque su hijita no había vuelto, Kasumi lo consolaba diciéndole que Ranma estaba con ella y que no le pasaba nada. Happosai desayunaba junto con Genma que había ido a preguntar si Ranma estaba con ellos. "Patética excusa" pensó Nabiki "desde cuando le preocupa saber en donde esta su hijo".

Ring…. Ring… (Teléfono)

K: yo a tiendo

Na: deja kasumi debe ser para mi

K: esta bien

Na: hola… si soy yo… aja ya veo… (Colgó)

K: todo bien Nabiki?

Na: si Kasumi, estaré en mi habitación cuando llegue Akane le dices que venga que quiero hablar con ella si?

K: si yo le digo.

Nabiki subió a su cuarto. Los demás siguieron con su desayuno.

A: ya llegue!

S: hijita! Buaaaaaaaaaaa! Nos tenias preocupados buaaaaaaaaaaa! En donde estaban?

A: fui, eh, fuimos al bosque teníamos cosas que hablar.( cambio el discurso cuando vio a Ranma parado al lado de ella)

S: bueno hija vamos a desayunar si?

A: si papa. Pero primero quisiera darme un baño.( volteando a ver a kasumi)

K: ve ya lo había preparado.

A: gracias hermana.

K: Akane antes de que me olvide, Nabiki me dijo que vallas a su habitación que quiere hablar contigo

A: esta bien

Akane subió las escaleras sin mirar a tras. Ranma la vio subir y se sentó en su lugar para desayunar rápidamente. Se excuso diciendo que iría al dojo a entrenar. Una vez en el patio soltó a la ventana de su ex-habitacion y entro. Salio al pasillo y abrió la puerta del baño donde estaba Akane. Con sumo cuidado entro en el baño no se podía ver mucho por el vapor que había. Suavemente corrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y la vio allí desnuda de espaldas a el, mas hermosa que la primera vez que la conoció de esta manera. Camino acercándose, la quiso tomar por la cintura pero ella se corrió.

A: porque estas aquí?( tomando una toalla para taparse)

R: co…como sabias que estaba aquí?

A: tienes un aura muy poderosa que no solo se ve sino que se siente también.

R: desde cuando sabes tanto sobre auras?

A: nose si te diste cuenta pero he mejorado mis habilidades mientras estuve en China y te diría que soy mejor que Shampoo pero tendría que demostrártelo

R: quien te entreno?(no quería saber la repuesta)

A: mi novio y mi cuñada porque?

R: ah, además de enamorarte también te entrenaba, y no te enseño a cocinar?(escupió las palabras con celos y resentimiento)

A: pues el me enseño "muchas" cosas. (Acercándose)

R: ya veo (corrió el rostro)

A: bueno me vas a decir que quieres si o no?

R: yo… te quiero a ti

Ranma la empujo contra la pared y la encerró entre esta y su propio cuerpo. Con una mano la tomo por la cintura acercándola mas y deleitándose con sus curvas, sintiendo como sus pechos se apretaban contra sus pectorales. Con la otra mano la tomo por la nuca y la beso salvajemente. Akane fue tomada por sorpresa, pero aun así no se podía negar a ese sentimiento que creía muerto. El amor que sentía por Ranma seguía ahí tan fuerte y arraigado como antes. También estaba su amor por Lu ten, como le podía hacer esto. Tomo un poco de conciencia, cuando las manos de Ranma le querían quitar la toalla. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no dejar que Ranma hiciera lo que quisiera con ella lo empujo.

A: lo siento Ranma pero esto no puede suceder más. Tengo novio y no le puedo hacer esto.

R: no me digas eso. Yo soy tu prometido. Te guste o no, tu eres mía Akane y no voy a dejar que nadie te quite de mi lado.

A: no Ranma, no soy tuya, no le pertenezco a nadie. Pero entiende que lo amo más de lo que te ame a ti. (Se gira y se va)

R: no te puedo ver con el Akane, te amo y no me voy a dar por vencido. (Al ver que se iba la tomo por el brazo y se lo susurro al oído)

Akane no contesto solo siguió caminando hasta su habitación. Allí vio algunas prendas que ella usaba hace un año. Los corpiños no le quedaban, había crecido su busto. Se coloco una camisa china que encontró en la cama y un pantalón ¾. Peino su cabello y fue a la habitación de Nabiki.

Tock-tock (golpea la puerta)

A: nabiki soy yo puedo pasar?

Na: pasa Akane

A: me dijo Kasumi que querías hablar conmigo

Na: sí

A: que bueno porque yo también quería hablar contigo

Na: OK te escucho

A: quisiera que me ayudaras a encontrar a las personas que me borraron la memoria y me alejaron de ustedes.

Na: como estas tan segura de que fue a propósito?

A: porque esto no es normal. Alguien me quería lejos y sin memoria para aprovechar me ausencia y casarse con el.

Na: por lo visto tienes resuelto el porque te alejaron

A: si lo que nose es quien

Na: Akane recuerdas algo el día que te desmayaste?

A: pues no mucho, solo que fui al cementerio y luego cuando volvía alguien me empezó a seguir. Me acuerdo que me gire y lo enfrente pero no había nadie. Entonces me di la vuelta y seguí caminando. Cuando estaba cerca de casa sentí un pinchazo en la nuca y después desperté en la casa de Lu ten.

Na: quien allá sido conocía tus costumbres. Sabia que salias a correr por las mañanas sola y que ese seria el mejor momento para atacarte

A: tenían todo bien planeado

Na: si. Estuve hablando con Tai lee y me mostró el dardo que usaron para borrarte la memoria y mira lo que encontré.

A: que encontraste?

Na: esto (mostrándole un cabello)

A: morado… Shampoo

Na: aja!

A: esa desgraciada hija de p…

Na: pero eso no es todo, estuve investigando y el día en que tu desapareciste ella no salio del Neko Hanten

A: como?

Na: mandaron a alguien a hacer el trabajo. Si salía mal lo culparían a este no a ella.

A: de quien estas hablando?

Na: quien siempre aparece sin que lo busquemos?

A: la verdad son tantos que no se por donde empezar

Na: si jeje. Yo hablaba de Sasuke

A: Sasuke?

Na: sip. Sasuke te lanzo el dardo que Shampoo le dio

A: pero Sasuke no obedece a Shampoo sino a Kuno o…

Na: aja! Ahora entiendes?

A: se pusieron de acuerdo esas dos hijas de perra. Y Ukyo no tuvo nada que ver?

Na: por lo que tengo entendido no. Ella estuvo desayunando con Ranma ese día así que no creo

A: una menos. Pero ahora que hacemos?

Na: ahora hay que esperar su movimiento. No saben nada de que estamos enteradas de que ellas fueron así que debemos seguir engañándolas

A: tienes razón. Bueno me voy a desayunar

Na: Akane ten cuidado, Shampoo y Kodachi son peligrosas

A: no te preocupes Nabiki ya no soy tan débil como antes. Hay algo que me pregunto, cuando Shampoo me vio la vi demasiado sorprendida de que estuviera aqui.

Na: tal vez no pensaron que volverías

A: si talvez.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

HOLA PERDON POR EL RETRASO! NO QUISE ATRASARME TANTO PERO TUVE A MI NENA MAS CHIQUITA CON GASTROENTERITIS Y LAS MAS GRANDE ACTUABA HOY EN EL JARDIN( DE PALOMA QUE REPRESENTABA LA LIBERTAD) ASIQUE TUVE QUE HACERLE EL DISFRAZ... NO ME QUEDO MUY BIEN QUE DIGAMOS PERO ELLA ESTABA FELIZ Y ESO ES LO QUE IMPORTA. MAÑANA ES 25 DE MAYO ES LA CONMEMORACION DEL PRIMER GOBIERNO PATRIO EN LA ARGENTINA ASIQUE ES FERIADO POR LO QUE, MAÑANA LE SUBO EL OTRO CAPITULO..

AHORA LAS DUDAS YA ESTAN ACLARADAS SOBRE QUIEN FUE. MUCHOS DE USTEDES SUPUSIERON MUY BIEN PERO TODAVIA HAY MAS ESPEREN QUE NO VAN A CREER DE LO QUE SON CAPAS ESAS DOS YEGUAS(COMO LAS ODIO)... GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y APOYO...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	20. Chapter 20

**Nueva Vida**

**Capitulo 20**

Akane salio del cuarto de Nabiki y bajo a desayunar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio en la mesa a Lu ten y enfrente de el a Ranma " y ahora que hago?". Con una sonrisa se acerco a Lu ten y lo beso. Ranma permaneció en silencio aunque lo quería matar con sus propias manos.

L: hola Mei. Como te sientes?

A: bien de hacho ya estoy recuperada.

L: me alegro. Por que lo hiciste?

A: no se de que hablas (tragando duro)

L: Mei porque hiciste esa técnica?

A: ah (respiro aliviada) porque el iba a hacer alguna técnica amazona usando mi energía

R: el Hiryu Shoten Ha

A: si es verdad, esa técnica era amazona, Cologne te la enseño

L: Mei como sabes eso?

A: es que anoche mirando unos videos recordé todo

L: en serio?

A: sip

L: supongo que te acuerdas de el no? ( apuntando a Ranma)

A: si lo recuerdo

L: ya veo, entonces me voy, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí

A: no te vayas. Tenemos mucho que hablar. Ven vamos a mi habitación

Ranma estaba feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Akane lo quería y ahora iba a dejar a ese idiota. Esto tenía que verlo. Así que subió al techo y camino hasta la habitación de Akane. Se coloco cerca de la ventana para escuchar mejor.

A: Lu ten quiero que sepas que eres muy importante en mi vida y que no te quiero perder. Fuiste mi primer hombre y eso significa mucho para mí. Te amo. Pero también amo a Ranma por lo que te voy a pedir tiempo. Necesito pensar bien lo que voy a hacer y las decisiones que tengo que tomar no son fáciles ni sencillas.

L: lo se pero no quiero perderte (la abraso)

A: yo tampoco pero por favor entiéndeme

L: esta bien. Te puedo pedir un ultimo beso?

Akane levanto el rostro y lo beso. Con este beso el se fue de la habitación. Akane sabía que Ranma estaba escuchándola, pudo sentir su furia cuando le dijo que lo amaba y su alegría cuando le pidió un tiempo para decidirse. Respiro profundo, sabía lo que tenia que hablar con Ranma tampoco seria fácil pero tenia que hacerlo.

A: Ranma ven, se que estas ahí, baja que necesito hablar contigo

R: como sabias que estabas ahí?

A: hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mí

R: déjame saber

A: escuchaste lo que le dije a Lu ten no?

R: si

A: lo mismo va para ti. Te amo pero también lo amo a el. Estoy muy confundida, tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado esta todo lo que viví contigo los buenos momentos y los malos también. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de amarte.

R: Akane te amo, no me apartes de tu lado. Te necesito tanto. Todo este tiempo te quise odiar por haberme dejado. Pero por mas que lo intente no pude. Te amaba tanto que me era imposible odiarte. Lo único que te pido es que me dejes amarte.

A: Ranma por favor no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es. No puedo estar contigo por que siento que lo estoy traicionando a el. Así como no puedo estar con Lu ten porque te estaría traicionando a ti. Necesito estar sola y te pido que respetes mi decisión.

R: no me puedes pedir algo así. Te perdí por un año Akane, un año. Te necesito al lado mío (algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos) necesito tenerte cerca. Saber que me amas como yo a ti.

Akane se sintió muy mal cuando vio a Ranma llorando, ella nunca lo había visto de esta manera, solo una vez. Se levanto de su cama y se acerco a Ranma quien estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio. Coloco su mano en su hombro y el al sentirla se aferro a su cintura. Akane le acariciaba el cabello tratando de reconfortarlo. Lentamente Ranma se estaba calmando. Akane lo soltó y lo acostó en su cama para que descansara. Se iba a ir cuando Ranma la tomo de la mano y le pidió que no se fuera que se quedara con el. Ella le sonrió y se acostó con el. Ranma la tomo por la cintura y la acerco lo que mas pudo hacia el. Un rato después se quedo dormido. Akane sintió su respiración profunda y se levanto dejándolo dormir.

Salio de su casa para dar un paseo y despejar su mente. Sus pasos la condujeron al parque, se sentó en una banca viendo el lago y los botes. Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía con las misma s dudas en su mente. "¿que iba a hacer? Ranma la amaba y ella a el. Pero estaba Lu ten, el también la amaba. No podía elegir a uno porque el otro sufriría y eso no se lo iba a permitir. Nadie más que ella sabía lo que era sufrir por amor. Porque todo era tan complicado!". Se levanto de la banca para seguir su camino. Iba saliendo el parque cuando vio a tres figuras conocidas, se acerco para ver de quien se trataba. Eran Shampoo, Kodachi y "Lu ten? Pero…"se acerco sigilosamente para que no la vieran y así poder escuchar lo que hablaban. Se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano donde podía escuchar y ver lo que sucedía.

K: por que volviste, el plan era que te quedaras en China

L: lo hice por un problema familiar. No lo tenía planeado

S: si, pero ahora por tu culpa todo se complico. Chica violenta recordar todo no?

L: si ella me lo dijo esta mañana

K: por eso no tenías que regresar. Se nos esta yendo de las manos. El plan era simple, te la dejamos para que la enamoraras y la mantuvieras lejos de aquí. Te pagamos un buen dinero por eso. Pero tu no cumpliste tu parte del trato ahora tus padres pagaran las consecuencias por tu estupidez

L: no, yo la enamore. Hice lo que ustedes querían la mantuve lejos de aquí. No pueden hacer esto

S: si podemos. Tu estropear todo. Chica violenta ahora desaparecerá para siempre

L: no! por favor. A ella no le hagan daño, es mi culpa mátenme a mi si quieren, pero a ella no

K: tus padres pagaran por tu culpa y tu vivirás con eso. Ese plebeya pagara por querer robarse a mi querido Ranma

S: airen ser mío, chica violenta morirá y tú verlo

Kodachi y Shampoo se fueron con esas palabras. Lu ten se fue un rato despues. Akane estaba detrás del árbol en shock. " Todo era mentira! Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos era parte de un estupido plan y ella había caído como una idiota. Todos esos momentos, los besos, todo fue un engaño"

Salio del parque y camino hacia su casa con el corazón lastimado. Por lo menos ahora las cosas estaban más claras. Su corazón decidió, Ranma era su vida, el jamás la engañaría como lo hizo Lu ten. No?

CONTINUARA...

* * *

COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO QUE LES PROMETI...

FELIZ DIA DE LA PATRIA! Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MARCE KID NICKI`S GIRL!

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS... CREEN QUE LLEGAREMOS A LOS 150? DE USTEDES DEPENDE...

NECESITO UN FAVOR DE USTEDES: SI ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA CANCION QUE LES QUEDE A LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA (CUALQUIERA SEA) POR FAVOR MANDENMELA POR MP. ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN UNA HISTORIA NUEVA (MESCLANDO GLEE CON RANMA) NOSE QUE SALDRA POR ESO NECESITO SU AYUDA. SI PUEDEN MANDENME EL NOMBRE DE LA CANCION Y QUIEN LA CANTA Y PARA QUE PERSONAJE ES. APARECERAN EN LOS CREDITOS LAS GRACIAS A QUIEN LAS ENVIE...

SIN MAS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	21. Chapter 21

_Hola a todos los seguidores de esta historia, paso acontarles que en este capitulo esta lo que todos quieriamos ver entre Ranma y Akane, mejor dicho leer. Asi que lean bajo su propia resposabilidad. Despues me dicen que les parecio si?_

**Nueva vida.**

**Capitulo 21**

Llego a su casa y vio a Nabiki y a Kasumi tomando el te, se acerco a Nabiki y le susurro que tenían que hablar a lo que esta contesto con un movimiento de cabeza. Dejo el te y subieron a su habitación.

Na: que paso?

A: vengo del parque y me entere de algo

Na: bien soy todo oídos.

Akane le contó de la conversación que mantuvieron Kodachi, Shampoo y Lu ten sobre las amenazas y el engaño.

Na: esto es mucho peor de lo que pensaba

A: si

Na: que piensas hacer?

A: voy a enfrentarlas. Esto ya me canso, jugaron conmigo por última vez.

Na: akane eso es peligroso

A: lo se y por primera vez estoy conciente. Pero tengo que terminar con esto.

Na: y con Lu ten que vas a hacer?

A: nada. No me lo menciones que no lo puedo ni ver.

Na: se que esto suena como defensora del diablo, pero porque no escuchas lo que te tiene que decir. Por lo que me contaste a el lo chantajearon con algo y créeme que de esto se.

A: si lo se, pero por ahora no puedo. Estoy demasiada decepcionada de el. Yo… yo lo ame Nabiki, me entregue a el.

Na: ay Akane.

A: tengo que hablar con tai lee y pedirle que lleve a sus padres a China lejos de ellas, así estarán a salvo.

Na: si, pero ella no estará involucrada?

A: no lo creo porque sino tendría que haber estado con ellos no?

Na: si. Akane ve con el

A: con quien?

Na: con Ranma quien mas! Ahora que esta resulto lo tuyo con Lu ten se feliz hermanita…

A: gracias Nabiki.

Salio de la habitación de su hermana y se cruzo con su padre en el pasillo. Le pidió hablar con el y juntos fueron al dojo.

A: papa quiero pedirte perdón por haberme comprometido con Lu ten. Me siento muy mal, se que no debí hacerlo sin tu permiso. Pero estaba enamorada, o por lo menos eso pensaba, me podrás perdonar?

S: hija no tienes que pedirme perdón por algo que no sabias que hacías. No tenias memoria y por eso no sabias lo de tu compromiso con Ranma. Aunque debo decir que ese chico me cae bien, te cuido por mucho tiempo y por eso tengo mucho que agradecerle.

A: si tu supieras…

S: que es lo que tengo que saber?

A: bien…

Akane procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido con Lu ten mientras estuvo en China y los descubrimientos recientes. Claro que evito unos detalles personales, je!

S: entonces supongo que el compromiso con el esta roto no?

A: así es papa, el único compromiso que tengo es el de Ranma. Claro si el me acepta…

S: por supuesto que lo hará. Akane durante el tiempo en que no estuviste con nosotros el venia cada día a "entrenar" aunque en realidad venia para saber si teníamos alguna noticia acerca de ti. Jamas lo vi tan triste, ni siquiera cuando perdió su fuerza. Su espíritu estaba roto, su sonrisa era falsa y todo era por tu ausencia mi chiquita. Cuando supimos que estabas aquí, aunque no nos recordaras, pude ver en su mirada el brillo que hace un año no veía. Hija el te ama como tu a el.

A: gracias papa, te quiero…

S: yo también mi pequeña…

A: papa yo le hice una promesa a mama, le dije que me olvidaría de el. Claro que no pensé que se cumpliría literalmente. Crees que ella entenderá porque no la puedo cumplir?

S: claro hija, tu madre entendería que en el corazón no se manda.

A: gracias

S: ve por el hija, se feliz te lo mereces. Los dos se lo merecen.

Se levanto y abrazo a su padre fuertemente. Limpiando unas lagrimas camino a su habitación donde había dejado a Ranma durmiendo. Y ahí estaba acostado en su cama. Con sigilo se acostó a su lado. Ranma al sentir el movimiento se despertó.

R: donde estabas?

A: fui a despejar mi mente.

R: ah. Yo quería disculparme por lo que te dije. Respetare tu decisión de ahora en adelante no te…

No pudo continuar hablando por que Akane lo beso dulcemente demostrando con este beso todo el amor que sentía por el. Lentamente se alejo y le dijo – te amo y te necesito. Eres el hombre de mi vida y no existe nadie mas para mi- con esto lo volvió a besar. Ranma estaba mas que feliz Su Akane estaba con el, LO HABIA ELEGIDO A EL.

Los besos fueron aumentando así como también su pasión. El dejo su boca para besar su cuello. Lo mordía, succionaba dejando pequeñas marcas en el. Akane jadeaba mientras como podía le iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa. Ella le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja susurrándole – soy tuya- . Ranma gruño como repuesta y le quito la camisa china que tenia. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no tenía puesto corpiño. Extasiado la observo y comenzó a besar sus pechos, lamía y mordía sus pezones. Ella arqueo la espalda para darle mas facilidad a el. Mientras gemía su nombre le desataba la trenza. Ranma dejando sus pechos fue bajando hacia su abdomen, deslizo sus manos por su cadera quitándole el pantalón. Quedando expuesta una tanguita roja de encaje. La devoraba con los ojos. Ranma quito con los dientes la mínima prenda que le quedaba dejándola desnuda frente a el. – Te amo, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- .

Ella se levanto y arranco los pantalones junto con el bóxer. Lo vio desnudo frente a ella con su miembro expuesto "no puede ser tan atractivo"- Te amo mi caballo salvaje-. – Te amo mi hermosa marimacho-. Sonrió seductoramente como el sabe hacerlo y la beso recostándola en la cama. Con suaves movimientos entro en ella. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente. Suavemente comenzó a moverse sacándole gemidos. Con el tiempo los movimientos fueron aumentando de velocidad. Ranma la beso cuando noto que ella llegaba al clímax. Ella clavo sus uñas en su espalda. El no aguanto más y se vació en ella. – Te amo marimacho- - Yo también mi caballo salvaje-. El salio de ella y se acostó a su lado. Akane recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Akane despertó en los brazos de Ranma. Después de mucho tiempo se sentía completamente feliz. Pesadamente se levanto y se coloco la ropa que estaba tirada por toda la habitación. Una vez lista lo beso y salio de allí. Se dirigió al baño para pegarse una buena ducha. Cuando termino se encontró con Kasumi.

K: buen día Akane

A: hola Kasumi

K: en un rato estará listo el desayuno

A: esta bien Kasumi, tengo algo que hacer pero volveré pronto.

K: no tardes mucho.

A: no Kasumi en un rato estoy de vuelta.

Akane salio de su casa y corrió hasta lo de Lu ten y Tai lee. Golpeo y espero hasta que abrieran la puerta.

T: si?

A: Tai lee soy yo A… Mei

T: Mei! Hola te estaba esperando

A: me esperabas?

T: si mi hermano me contó lo que paso en tu casa

A: ya veo, Tai lee te tengo que contar algo, es muy importante. Estamos solas?

T: si mi hermano no esta

A: mejor

Akane le explico a Tai lee todo lo que sucedió con ella, el engaño, quienes estaban involucrados y las amenazas

A: por eso te pido que te alejes de aquí. Tienes que llevar a tus padres a China lo antes posible.

T: no puedo creer que mi hermano haya hecho algo así

A: lo chantajearon con tus padres. Y ahora ellos están en peligro.

T: entiendo, los voy a llamar para que preparen sus cosas y nos vallamos.

A: ve, yo espero aquí

Tai lee se fue a llamar a sus padres, Akane estaba sentada esperándola mientras la puerta se abrió y entro Lu ten.

A: hola

L: hola Mei

A: dime Akane después de todo es mi nombre

L: tienes razón.

A: lo se todo

L: a que te refieres?

A: se que me engañaste todo este tiempo. Me enamoraste, me usaste. No te cansaste de jugar conmigo?

L: no Akane, no es así. Si todo fue parte de un engaño. Esas locas me utilizaron, te querían lejos. Pero yo me enamore de ti

A: porque lo hiciste? Porque aceptaste hacer algo así?

L: porque mis padres estaban enfermos y no teníamos dinero. Ellas me ofrecieron este trato y tuve que aceptar.

A: entiendo. Tienes que irte. Es muy peligroso que estés aquí. Ve con Tai lee y lleva a tus padres a China.

L: no te dejare sola.

A: no estoy sola, aquí tengo a mi familia y no dejare que les pase nada.

L: déjame ayudarte es lo menos que puedo hacer

A: no, ya hiciste demasiado. Me entrenaste bien. Esto es entre ellas y yo. Tú ya te involucraste mucho y por eso tú y los tuyos están en peligro. Vete antes de que sea tarde y lo lamentes.

L: esta bien. Pero prométeme que no harás nada estupido.

A: eso no te lo puedo prometer. Adiós y cuídense.

L: adiós Mei, te amo y nunca te olvidare.

Akane no respondió, siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Había terminado un capitulo en su vida.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Y QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO SUS SINCEROS COMENTARIOS...

GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES QUE HACEN POSIBLE QUE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUE Y MIL GRACIAS POR SUS CANCIONES SON DE MUCHA AYUDA... PRONTO SABRAN DE ESTE NUEVO FIC AUNQUE TODAVIA NO LO EMPECE TENGO UNAS GRANDES IDEAS...

A LOS QUE ME PEDIAN MI MAIL ES: LA-RUSITA(ARROBA)LIVE(PUNTO)COM

QUIENES TENGAS MAS CANCIONES NO DUDEN EN MANDARLAS AL MAIL O POR MENSAJE PRIVADO YA SEA PARA RANMA, AKANE O CUALQUIER OTRO PERSONAJE.

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS Y POR FAVOR CONTINUEN COMENTANDO

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	22. Chapter 22

**Nueva vida**

**Capìtulo 22**

Akane regreso a la casa y subió a su habitación donde Ranma se encontraba durmiendo. Lo observo un rato, se sentó en la cama y le acariciaba sus cabellos.

A: hola dormilón

R: buen día marimacho

A: anoche no decías lo mismo

R: te lo digo con cariño. Eres hermosa, pero siempre serás mi marimacho.

A: hmph!

R: kane no te enojes, eres mas linda cuando sonríes

A: gracias.

Na -de golpe abrió la puerta-: ey tortolitos! El desayuno esta listo. Saben es una lastima que no tenga mi cámara en este momento.

A: y a quien se lo dirias papa ya lo sabe

Na: rayos! Me estoy volviendo lenta no?

A: un poco nada más

Na: aja. Ah! ranma antes de bajar te convendría vestirte, a menos que quieras que todos veamos tus "cositas"…

En el comedor estaban todos sentados como en los viejos tiempos la familia Tendo y la Saotome. Los patriarcas lloraban abrazados por la felicidad "por fin unirían sus escuelas" cuando llegaron los prometidos.

A: ya papa, se que están felices pero por favor podríamos desayunar en paz por una vez?

R: viejo deja de hacer el ridículo quieres?

Fue un desayuno extraño pero feliz. Sin discusiones, sin peleas, ni robos de comida. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

R: kane quieres entrenar un rato?

A: que irónico, cuantas veces te pedí lo mismo a ti y nunca quisiste y ahora tu me lo pides a mi?

R: kane no seas así

A: en la tarde Ranma ahora tengo algo que hacer.

R: y se puede saber que es?

A: voy a ir a ver a Tai lee y a Lu ten.

R: voy contigo

A: no Ranma, tengo que hablar con ellos a solas

R: entiendo

Akane se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta en donde estaba Nabiki

Na: a mi no me puedes mentir Akane, los viste temprano a donde vas ahora?

A: no te lo voy a decir

Na: no vayas sola

A: este es mi problema Nabiki, por favor entretén a Ranma

Na: cuídate hermanita

Akane salio del Dojo y fue a buscar a Kodachi y a Shampoo, las cito en el parque dentro de una hora. Primero tenía que saber si Tai lee y Lu ten se encontraban en camino a China. Fue a su casa y no había nadie "bien, mejor así. Si se hubieran quedado quien sabe que cosa harían esas dos a sus padres". Dio media vuelta y camino hacia el parque a esperarlas.

Ella estaba sentada meditando cuando las sintió llegar.

S: para que citarnos chica violenta?

A: las cite para retarlas a un duelo a las dos juntas.

K: por mi no hay problema, una vez que te venza mi Ranma querido estará feliz

S: porque retarnos?

A: es hora de que arreglemos nuestros problemas y como ustedes no entienden de otra manera pues…

S: porque las dos juntas. Shampoo sola vencerte.

A: deja de hablar.

Akane saco sus SAI, Shampoo sus bomboris y Kodachi su cinta. Esta fue la primera en atacar, lanzo su cinta como un látigo. Akane lo esquivo saltando, cuando llego al piso se encontró de frente a Shampoo. Esta la ataco pegándole con sus bomboris, Akane los bloqueaba con sus SAI. Con un movimiento le quito uno y le atizo un golpe en el rostro provocándole un corte bastante importante.

* * *

Ranma tenía un mal presentimiento. Caminaba de acá para allá como un león enjaulado.

Na: si sigues así harás un surco en el piso. Mejor dime que te tiene tan nervioso

R: esta tardando mucho.

Na: esta conversando con su ex, es normal que tarde.

R: no, no esta bien. Tengo un mal presentimiento

Na: así que tu también, ya somos dos

R: habla, se que sabes en donde esta. Me mintió en la mesa, la conozco.

Na: no se en donde esta, pero se con quien se iba a encontrar

R: dime

Na: con Shampoo y Kodachi

R: porque con ellas?

Na: es algo largo de explicar

R: cuéntame

Na: bien…

* * *

Shampoo se limpio el rostro quitándose la sangre. Kodachi cansada de esperar también ataco arrojando sus clavas. Akane las esquivó saltando hacia atrás.

S: chica violenta mejorar, pero no ser mejor que Shampoo

A: si vencí a Cheng que era la mejor de la aldeucha esa, porque no puedo vencerte a ti también eh?

S: no hablar mal de amazonas

A: te dolió mi comentario? Lastima porque tengo muchas cosas más que decirte.

Kodachi al ver que estaba distraída lanzo su cinta, Akane vio venir el ataque y se la aferro en su SAI y de un tirón hizo caer a Kodachi al suelo. Akane utilizo la cinta como un látigo y golpeo con ella a una Kodachi desarmada que solo saltaba esquivando. Shampoo observo que este era el mejor momento y de entre sus ropas saco una daga, regalo de Mouse. Se posesionó detrás de Akane con la intención de clavársela en la espalda pero Akane se corrió justo a tiempo. La daga no dio en el blanco, pero se clavo en su brazo izquierdo arrancándole un grito.

* * *

Na: así que Akane las fue a buscar para terminar con todo. Ranma a donde vas?

R: a buscarla

El salio a toda prisa de la casa corriendo por los techos. No sabia en donde estaban, por lo que se dirigio al Neko Hanten. Seguro allí sabrían donde se encontraban.

R: vieja en donde esta Shampoo?

C: hola futuro yerno, como estas? Por fin te decides por mi nieta?

R: respóndame

C: se fue al parque. Pero… este muchacho no me dejo terminar de hablar

Salio como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el parque "porque Akane?"

* * *

Akane se saco la daga del brazo y la clavo en un árbol. Tomo la cinta y la ato en su brazo para evitar que la sangre saliera por la herida. Shampoo tenía la mirada inyectada de ira y odio al igual que Kodachi.

K: si te hubieras quedado en China esto no hubiera pasado.

A: tampoco me habría enterado de que ustedes me tendieron esa trampa no?

S: como saber?

A: las escuche. Ustedes me hicieron perder la memoria, me sacaron de mi casa, de mi familia, me llevaron a otro país para poder quedarse con Ranma y que consiguieron con todo esto, que el me amara mas.

K: eso es una mentira. Mi Ranma querido me ama solamente a mí

A: eso no es lo que me decía anoche mientras me hacia el amor.

S: eso ser mentira airen solo decir eso para acostarse contigo

A: talvez, pero te aseguro que el nunca se lo diría a ninguna de ustedes. El me ama y yo a el. Pese a quien le pese, el es mió y de nadie mas

S/K: jamás!

Las dos se lanzaron a tacarla. Ella se defendía como podía ya que el dolor era mucho y la sangre brotaba a pesar de la venda improvisada. Akane logro conectar una patada a la cara de Kodachi arrojándola lejos y dejándola inconciente "una menos. Queda otra". Shampoo peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, su puño le golpeo el brazo lastimado sacándole otro grito. Akane cayó al suelo sosteniéndose el brazo. Shampoo se acerco al árbol en donde estaba clavada la daga y la saco.

S: ser tu fin- sonreía maliciosamente-

CONTINUARA...

* * *

HOLA! ESTA PELEA VA DEDICADA A TODOS USTEDES QUIENES QUERIAN QUE LES DIERAN SU MERECIDO A LAS DOS ARPIAS JEJE!ME INSPIRE EN SUS DESEOS DE VENGANZA Y EN LOS MIOS PROPIOS(OBVIO).

ESTAMOS CERCA DEL FINAL MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES...

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A :**SAKURASAKURITA; SIHAYA19; GIRS; TSUKIRE; DAIANA TENDO; JESI SAOTOME; MARCE KID NICKY`S GIRL; RANMAXAKANELOVA; SOLUFIRE534; GORDITA01: MININA HERMOSA; SUSYAKANE; VICKY SAOTOME; IZUMI MIYU O.O; JANNETTCITA: -DARKPRINCESSAKANE-; HIRAYAMA; ETC...**

ANSIO SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO EN MANDARME CANCIONES...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


	23. Chapter 23

**Nueva Vida**

**Capitulo 23**

Ranma corría por el parque cuando escucho un grito "Akane". El corazón se le estrujo, aumento la velocidad hacia donde venia el grito. Al llegar vio a Akane en el suelo sosteniéndose el brazo. Pudo ver la sangre que caía de el. Shampoo se le acercaba con una daga en la mano. Corrió hacia allí con la rabia y el odio consumiéndole el cuerpo.

R: Shampoo! Suelta eso ahora mismo

A: Ranma?

S: Airen? No acercarse. Yo matarla y ser felices

R: le tocas un pelo y yo te mato a ti

S: Airen no golpea mujeres

R: tú eres mi enemiga ahora, lastimaste a Akane y por eso no tendré piedad contigo

A: no Ranma esta es mi pelea

R: Akane quédate ahí

Ranma empezó a pelear contra Shampoo. Ella estaba totalmente fuera de si. Ranma había elegido a Akane en vez de ella. Su orgullo amazona había sido pisoteado. El odio la consumía.

Akane se estaba parando cuando una imagen vino a su mente. Su sueño. La pelea que ella soñaba estaba pasando delante de sus ojos. Shampoo estaba en el piso herida en el rostro por los golpes que ella le había propinado, Ranma la golpeaba en el estomago. Shampoo con sus últimas fuerzas lanzo la daga hacia Akane. Ranma reacciono a tiempo desviándola.

R: que crees que haces? Estas loca?

S: loca por ti

R: no, estas loca por ti misma, por tu orgullo herido

S: Airen ser mió. Sino ser mió, no ser de nadie.

R: tu no entiendes nada. Yo la elegí a ella porque nunca hizo nada para tenerme a su lado. No me engaño, no me quiso como un premio. Ella se gano mi corazón con su dulzura, con su bondad

S: mentira! Tu amarme! yo matarla!

R: tú no le haras nada. Si yo me llego a enterar de que le haces algo, no voy a tener lastima ni de ti ni de tu pueblo. Entendido? No tuve piedad en el Monte Fénix y tampoco la voy a tener contigo.

S: si (sorprendida por las palabras de Ranma, sabia que hablaba en serio, nunca lo había visto así. No pudo hacer otra cosa mas que resignarse) ahora irme y no regresar.

R: es lo mejor que puedes hacer y llévate a tu amiguita Cheng no la quiero ver cerca de Akane. (Dándose la vuelta) como estas?

A: bien, un poco mareada por la perdida de sangre.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta de que Kodachi se había despertado y que vio la escena entre Ranma y Shampoo. Desesperada por ver que su Ranma había elegido a la "plebeya", saco una rosa negra envenenada y la arrojo contra Akane. Mientras la rosa estaba en el aire, Ranma se movió quedando de espaldas a esta sin darse cuenta. Akane vio la rosa volar por el aire con destino hacia Ranma. Como pudo lo empujo al piso mientras que con la mano empezaba los movimientos del Relámpago.

Disparo.

Kodachi cayó.

Ranma no entendía lo que pasaba.

Akane cayo de rodillas, en su pecho se había clavado la rosa envenenada.

Pronto como un fuego el veneno se esparció en su cuerpo. Ranma se acerco a Akane.

R: estas bien?

Sus palabras apenas audibles para ella, su vista se nublaba, sus ojos pesaban, su cuerpo quemaba, pero aun así pudo sonreírle tímidamente.

R: Akane! Por favor respóndeme!

A: te… amo

Sus ojos pesaban tanto que poco a poco se fueron cerrando. Ranma la tomo entre sus brazos queriendo retenerla. No sabía que es lo que sucedía pero se contuvo para estar entero. Su pecho dolía. Esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo. La alzo y salio corriendo hacia el consultorio del doctor Tofu.

R: doctor Tofu!ayudeme!

Dr.: Ranma que paso? Acuéstala aquí

R: nose estaba peleando con Kodachi y ella le arrojo una rosa

Dr.: ya veo. Bien déjame revisarla, espérame afuera.

R: no Dr. yo me quedo aquí.

Dr.: esta bien (sabia que no tenia caso discutir)

Después de un gran esfuerzo, pudieron controlar el veneno y lentamente expulsarlo de su cuerpo. Akane estaba recostada en la camilla. Suavemente abrió los ojos para no lastimarse la vista con las luces.

Dr.: hola Akane. Como te sientes?

A: hola doctor Tofu, mareada

Dr.: es normal que estés mareada. El veneno era fuerte, pero Ranma te trajo a tiempo y te lo sacamos del sistema sin graves consecuencias. También perdiste mucha sangre por la herida que tienes en el brazo. Te rozo una arteria, pero por suerte no la atravesó. Ahora descansa, yo iré a avisarle a Ranma que ya despertaste.

A: gracias doctor

Dr.: de nada Akane

Tofu salio de la habitación y vio a Ranma en el pasillo. Lo llamo y le dijo que pasara que Akane ya estaba despierta. Ranma abrió la puerta y la vio en la cama, pálida, pero sonriéndole.

R: hola kane como te sientes?

A: mejor ahora que te veo

R: porque hiciste eso?

A: era algo que tenia que resolver sola

R: kane no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca mas, no soportaría perderte. Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y protegerte.

A: ellas me alejaron de ti, de mi familia, de mis amigos. Amenazaron y chantajearon a Lu ten y Tai lee para que me mantuvieran en China. Me hicieron perder la memoria y todo por su estupida ambición de tenerte. Esto era algo que tenia que terminar nada más.

R: a que precio Akane? Casi te matan! Si yo no llego a tiempo…

A: algo se me hubiera ocurrido.

R: esta es tu manera de agradecerme?

A: lo siento… gracias Ranma…

R: te perdono con la condición de que no lo vuelvas a hacer. La próxima vez me avisas

A: Ranma recuerda que he mejorado mis habilidades

R: ja! Nunca serás mejor que yo

A: eso esta por verse.

R: es un desafió?

A: sip

R: bien cuando te recuperes

Dr.: veo que te sientes mejor

A: si doctor, puedo irme ya?

Dr.: tan mala es la atención que te doy?

A: no, pero quisiera ir a casa

Dr.: si Akane puedes irte. Aquí te dejo unos antibióticos y calmantes para que tomes. Ranma asegúrate de que lo tome.

R: no se preocupe yo me haré cargo

Dr.: bien chicos cierro el consultorio y los acompaño.

Un rato después los tres salieron del consultorio con rumbo al Dojo Tendo. Ranma llevaba a Akane en brazos a pesar de las negativas de ella. El Doctor solo observaba y sonreía. Como extrañaba las peleas.

Dojo Tendo

Nabiki los oyó llegar y suspiro de alivio al ver a su hermana sana y salva. Bueno sana era una forma de decir porque cuando su papa vio las vendas en su brazo empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Cenaron en familia, felices como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Todo era tranquilidad hasta que llego Happosai.

H: Akane mi amor! (Saltando a su pecho)

R: ni se le ocurra viejo libidinoso! (Lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándole un chichón)

A: Ranma no le tendrías que haber pegado tan fuerte

R: claro me lo dice la marimacho que golpea primero y escucha despues

A: RANMA!(Sacando su mazo, vaya uno a saber de donde)

R: no kane, no puedes hacer fuerza aun estas débil

A: a quien le dices débil, pervertido!(Corriéndolo por la casa)

**Fin…**

* * *

SNIF; SNIF; BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SE TERMINO! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE SEA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO...

NO SABEN LO AGRADECIDA QUE ESTOY POR SUS COMENTARIOS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES, SIN USTEDES ESTA HISTORIA NO LA PODRIA HABER HECHO.

GRACIAS A:

**SIHAYA19**

**GRIS**

**TSUKIRE**

**DAIANA** **TENDO**

**JESI SAOTOME**

**SAKURASAKURITA**

**YURIKA12 AGAIN**

**MILENAINU**

**MEI FANEL**

**SAGGYTA**

**MARCE KID NICKY`S GIRLS**

**RANMAXAKANELOVE**

**TSUKINO**

**YAZMIN**

**SOULFIRE524**

**ALIX**

**GORDITA01**

**CLARA**

**MININAHERMOSA29**

**SUSYAKANE**

**VICKY** **SAOTOME**

**IZUMI MIYU O.O**

**JANNETTCITA**

-**DARKPRINCESSAKANE**-

**LOLALEXIA**

**HIRAYA**

**DITA34**

**SANDRA-CHAN TENDO39**

**CLANCHAN**

**RUBIAX800**

**DRAGFENIX17**

**ZURITA** **SAOTOME**

**JANNIDEATH**

**ISACANDY**

**RANMADDICTED**

**NIA06**

**KANAMEKARLA**

**SAOTOME**-**RANKO**

**EDITH HERNANDEZ**

**TEFA**-**SAKURA**

**GERY433**

**CLOWN1986**

Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA...

**MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS...**

MUY PRONTITO ESTARE CON ALGUNA QUE OTRA HISTORIA...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


End file.
